A Sniper's Challenge
by Smudgeandfrank
Summary: The straw-hats realize they are in quite the financial slump. But when they land on a popular island the crew-mates find themselves cheering for their long-nosed sniper. Everyone cheer for Usopp in the sniper tournament! Please review -
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I have to just kind of throw in there! ^-^

Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks and enjoy!

Usopp and the Sniper Tournament

Prologue

"WHAT?!!! WE DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY?!?!?!" Nami's screams echoed across the ocean as the waves trembled from her rage. Nami slammed her hands down on the table in front of her as Zoro flinched.

"Oi, Oi! Don't kill the messenger!!" Zoro snapped as he backed away as Robin watched the scene unfold. She chuckled to herself as Nami rushed over to Zoro, fists ready to pound every person on the ship, and backed him out to the deck.

"HOW DO WE NOT HAVE AN MONEY LEFT?!?!" Nami screamed as the crew froze in fear. Nami was on a rampage over their current money dilemma, which meant someone, if not everyone, had to pay. Sanji kept his distance (for once) as Franky and Brook peered through the door that led to the lower level.

"Yohoho! Nami-san is going to kill us all! Yoho!" Brook chuckled nervously.

"So why are you laughing?!" Franky barked quietly.

Zoro was still backing up across the deck as Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper prepared to make their escape. They had been fishing, which left them vulnerable out in the open. Big mistake today. Chopper snuck away quickly as Usopp and Luffy began to make their way slowly into the nearest room for cover. Usopp whispered, "Quietly… quietly…" to his captain when Nami suddenly appeared in their path. Luffy and Usopp stopped in their tracks as Nami glared murderously at them before she leaned close to them.

"LUFFY…USOPP… JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Nami asked fiercely as the sweat ran down the boys' faces.

"Who? Us? We're- we're not going anywhere! We were just… stretching our legs! Right Luffy?" Usopp said nervously when Luffy cocked his head.

"But I thought we were going to escape Nami's wrath." Luffy replied stupidly as Usopp's hand smacked against his face in disbelief.

_Why did I even ask?! _Usopp thought when he felt Nami's fist pound his head flat from the top. She punched Luffy at the same time as the two boys fell to the ground before sitting up and holding their heads painfully. "THAT HURT!" Usopp moaned as Nami took a step towards him with her fists still clenched.

"WELL?!"

"Well what?" Usopp asked when Nami suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up from the ground.

"HOW IS THERE NO MONEY LEFT?!?!?!?! DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF A HUNDRED TIMES?!?!" Nami screamed as Usopp tried to pull away fearfully.

"Why- why are you asking ME?! I didn't spend it all!!" Nami hit Usopp over the head again as he fell to the ground and held his head painfully on the floor. Sanji had been watching the frightening situation when he finally decided to try to quiet things down.

"Um, Nami-swan, maybe we could just let it go. We had to spend a lot on supplies and medicines. Besides, I'm sure we can make some money on the next island." Sanji said nervously as he peered from the kitchen door at Nami's enraged expression. Luckily Nami sighed and put her hand to her forehead.

"Fine. MAYBE if we can make some more money on the next island I won't kill you all." The crew happily obliged as they came out of their hiding places and made their ways to their posts, ready to make their way to the nearest island. Luffy chuckled as he hurried over to Usopp and helped him off of the floor. Chopper came from the kitchen with a bag of ice that he placed over the large lump on top of a lump on Usopp's head. Nami was looking through her telescope at the other side of the deck when she suddenly smiled and pointed toward the horizon. "An island! Everyone! Turn the ship!" The crew followed instructions as Chopper and Luffy rushed to their usual spots. Usopp stood up but fell quickly back onto the floor as the pain swelled in his skull.

"Maybe I'll stay here for a while." Usopp moaned.


	2. Chapter 1: A ticket to Fortune

Chapter 1: A Ticket to Fortune

The mugiwara crew dropped anchor as they hid Sunny Go behind a large wall of rocks and trees. Sanji guided Nami and Robin from the ship safely onto the grass on the island shore. Franky gave instructions to Zoro and Brook, who were assigned to watch the ship, before following the others with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper close behind him. Chopper jumped onto Usopp's shoulders as he leapt from the ship and onto the grass. Luffy immediately rushed off into the distance as Usopp chased him. "Oi! Luffy!! Wait up!"

"Take a good care of the ship okay you two?" Nami called down to Zoro and Brook as the green haired swordsman shrugged and Brook bowed.

"Hai!" Luffy stopped at a large set of stairs as Usopp stopped behind him and looked down at a large, busy town.

"Cool! There's gotta be someway to get money in this place! It's huge!" Usopp said happily as Luffy cheered.

"I can't wait! Come on guys~! Hurry up!" Luffy once again raced ahead down the stairs as Chopper called out to their captain.

"Wait Luffy! We've got to stay together!" Chopper said as Luffy stopped, and looked back with disappointment.

"Okay…" Nami, Robin, Franky, and Sanji all joined the boys before proceeding down the stairs as Luffy told them to hurry. The streets were crowded with shoppers and locals as the crew looked around. Luffy was about to run into the crowd before Nami grabbed him by his collar and looked down at the captain with frustration.

"Luffy, all we're here to do is find a casino or someway to make quick money. So be a good boy… AND LOOK!!!" Nami demanded as Luffy nodded before running over to Usopp and Chopper. The crew decided that they would split up as Nami said that she would go with Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy. That was not exactly Usopp's first choice for company at that moment. The two groups walked through the busy town as Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp marveled at the many buildings and contraptions they passed. Nami found a small bar that they entered as Nami walked over to the counter gracefully. She asked the bar tender if there was a casino in the city but the man replied that there wasn't.

Nami stood amazed before gripping her head with a sigh. "Why? Are you guys looking for a way to make some quick money?" The bar tender asked Nami as she looked up at him. She turned and saw Usopp and Chopper pulling Luffy back from a table with a plate of meat before sighing with a nod.

"Yeah. We're completely broke and these geniuses are still happier than ever." Nami said as the bar tender chuckled.

"Well, if you're interested, you guys came just in time for this islands tournament." The bar tender said, nonchalantly, as Nami looked up at him with surprise and the others approached the bar.

"Tournament?" Nami asked when Luffy looked over her shoulder with excitement as his sniper and doctor listened intently.

"Tournament?! Is it an eating tournament?! I can do that!!" Luffy asked excitedly before Nami turned and punched him across the head.

"OWWW!!" Luffy screamed as he held his head and Nami looked back to the bar tender kindly.

"Please continue." She said calmly as the man laughed and then pointed over to a poster hanging on the wall.

"It's called the Sniper Tournament." Usopp immediately focused on the subject. "Every year the best snipers gather on this island to compete against each other for the title of the greatest sniper. Many of the world famous snipers you have heard of have competed in this tournament!"

"Has a man named Yasopp ever entered?!" The man noticed that the long nosed boy had asked the question excitedly.

"Actually, yeah! About two years ago he got into the tournament and won. Why? You know 'em?" Luffy and Chopper smiled widely as Usopp grinned and rubbed his nose happily.

"You could say that!" He tried to contain his excitement as his thoughts raced about his father. _I knew it!! My dad is the best!! _Usopp chuckled before Nami looked back at the bar tender.

"Well, that's great and all but how would that make us money?" Nami asked in frustration before the bar tender smiled.

"The prize money is 500,000 beli." Nami immediately jumped to her feet and raised her arms into the air with money symbols gleaming in her eyes.

"USOPP! YOU ARE ENTERING THE TOURNAMENT!!" Luffy and Chopper cheered as Usopp nodded and reached his hands behind his head with a giant smile.

"Sounds good to me! The Great Captain Usopp will beat any sniper that goes against me!!" Usopp said as Luffy and Chopper looked up at him with admiration.

"Sugee~~~!! Go Usopp!!" The two boys cheered before the bar tender got the groups attention.

"Oi, oi, oi! Sorry to ruin this moment but I have to bring this up…" Nami and the others looked over at him and noticed that he was holding a piece of paper with the rules of the tournament listed on them. "The tournament is in 2 hours. And to enter you need to pay 50 beli. But as you said, you're broke." Nami and the boys looked over at him with disbelief when Nami started to panic.

"Ahh! We have to get 50 beli QUICK!! Usopp, Chopper, Luffy find some money, ANYWHERE! Just pull together enough beli!" The guys were about to run off and scourer the entire town for 50 beli but the bar tender stopped them again.

"Hold up! I want to make you an offer…" Nami and the guys looked back at him curiously. "I will give you the money you need to enter…" He pulled out 50 beli from a large metal box and put it on the counter in front of them. Nami tried to snatch it away but the bar tender grabbed the money with a smile. "BUT, I want to be sure you're sniper is worth my money." He walked around from the bar and told another employee to take over as he walked toward the door. "Come with me." The man led Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy out into the streets and behind the building where there was an open grass area. Men sat as they drank their beers and talked energetically but it was very open. The bar tender stopped and turned to Usopp before throwing him a pistol that he caught carefully.

"Huh? A gun?" Usopp studied the standard markings and the metal of the barrel. The bar tender nodded as he looked around, trying to find something. His eyes locked on something in the distance as he smiled and looked back at Usopp.

"Alright, to make sure that I'm not throwing my money away I want to see your skills." He pointed to a bell tower that was far in the distance. Usopp could see a bell in the tower that the bar tender was focusing on. "If you hit that bell from here I'll give you the money to enter. That way I can also place a bet on you if you're good. (More money for me.) Okay? Show me what you've got!" Usopp looked at the gun curiously before staring up at the bell.

"Hm… I've never really used a gun before…" Usopp pointed the gun at the bell in the distance without really thinking and let off a shot. There was a moment of silence as the area was quiet and onlookers stared at the young sniper curiously. Nami, Luffy, and Chopper all looked over at the tower wondering if he had missed but then they all heard the distinct ring of the bell in the distance. Usopp smiled proudly as he twirled the gun and handed it to the bar tender. "Not bad!" Usopp said as the man just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"W-wait a minute! You've never used a gun?!" The man asked with astonishment. Usopp shrugged, as he didn't see the difference.

"I shot one once to protect a friend but that was it. So, can we have the money?" The man was still stunned until he smiled and traded Usopp the gun for the beli they needed to enter the tournament.

"I'm definitely betting on you kid. Go and win that thing." The bar tender said as Usopp smiled and took the money. Nami was immediately at his side and snatched the money from him before rubbing it fondly against her cheek.

"Oh thank god!! I thought I would never see any money ever again!" She cooed as Usopp turned to her with frustration.

"Oi, Nami! Stop making out with my money!!" He said when Nami gave him a murderous glare. Luffy looked at the money with a small trail of drool coming from his lip.

"Let's buy some meat!!!"

"BAKA!!"


	3. Chapter 2: A New Rival Appears

Nami, Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper raced through a large crowd to a table among the many people as Nami slammed the money down on the wood. A man behind the table looked up at the navigator with surprise and the boys came up behind her. "We're here to enter the tournament!!" Nami said, trying to catch her breath as the man continued to look at her, somewhat stunned.

"Ah! Well, you're in luck, there is only one spot left!" Nami sighed with relief as Usopp cheered before taking a pen and signing his name on a sign up sheet in front of him. When he was done, the man took the paper, looked at it thoughtfully, and then nodded with a smile before taking the money. "Very well! Your first match will begin in two hours. Please return here to receive your weapon that you will compete with." Usopp thanked him before the group turned and wandered back into the crowd until they came to an open spot on the street. Chopper and Luffy were about to go ballistic with excitement as they looked up at Usopp who posed triumphantly.

"Do you think you'll win Usopp?" Chopper asked, eyes glowing with amazement as Usopp chuckled, 'bravely'.

"Of course! The Great Captain Usopp Sama would never lose to these mediocre snipers! Besides, they don't even compare to the hundreds of deadly sharpshooters I have faced and easily defeated with my eyes closed!" Luffy and Chopper stared up at their nakama with wonder before cheering.

"SUGEE~~~!!!!"

Nami shook her head before getting their attention back to the current situation by hitting them across their heads. She sighed as the boys rubbed the growing welts on their skulls and looked around at the scenery. "I'm going to go and find the others, and tell them about the tournament. We have to go and get Brook and Zoro too." Nami explained calmly. "Usopp, Luffy, you guys stay here, and then Chopper, you come with me so you can sniff them out." Chopper nodded and followed quickly behind Nami as Usopp and Luffy sat on a bench and Usopp studied the many snipers he would be competing against. There were some large, muscular guys that made his legs shake, but only because of their size. For some reason he could tell which were really there as far as a challenge, and which were there to show off. There were tons of pirates and locals among the contenders, and some looked like they were professionals when it came to sniping. _Maybe I have my work cut out for me. And besides… if I lose… what the heck will Nami do to me?! _Usopp's thoughts went through many bloody and painful scenarios as his legs trembled. _I'VE GOT TO WIN!!!_

"Hey, Usopp!" Luffy's voice broke Usopp's train of thought as his captain pointed at a small group approaching down the street. The crowds broke to let them by as they all marveled at a man surrounded by other bodyguards, or simple followers. The man was dressed in gold and red clothing with every gun imaginable hanging from straps that wrapped around his chest, back, legs, arms, wrists, even his neck. Usopp and Luffy stared at the guy with amazement as he walked near the sign in table when he suddenly stopped, as many people asked for autographs. His hair was black with blue streaks and spiked near the back. And his face was stern and charismatic. He signed paper after paper as Luffy and Usopp looked on. "Who is that guy?" Luffy asked as he cocked his head and Usopp looked at all of the people that were practically worshiping the guy.

"I don't know…" Usopp saw a man standing next to them who smiled at the action. "Excuse me, do you know that guy?" The man looked at Usopp and Luffy with a laugh.

"Yeah right! As if you didn't know him!" The man stopped as he noticed that the long nose and the straw-hat boy were not kidding before he gasped at their lack of knowledge. "You seriously don't know who he is?" Usopp and Luffy shook their heads. "Oh, I get it. You guys must be travelers. That guy is Shoujuu, 'The Golden Bullet'. He's won this competition every single year, except for one. He's world renowned for his ability at sharp shooting and has a bounty of 220,000,000 beli as the captain of the Rifle Pirates." Usopp looked back at the man to notice that he was now coming their way. Usopp felt like jumping behind Luffy but continued to sit, trying to keep his body from shaking. Shoujuu stood in front of the bench they sat on and looked down at Usopp and Luffy with a grin.

"Hm! Never seen you two here before! But I've heard a lot about YOU Monkey D. Luffy. I didn't know you were a sniper." Luffy had a confused look on his face as he shook his head and pointed to Usopp.

"I'm not a sniper. I'm the captain. Usopp's my sniper." Shoujuu glared down at Usopp with a loud chuckle that seemed to echo through the air.

"YOU?! You're a sniper! Don't tell me YOU'RE in the tournament Long Nose!" Usopp felt a slight twinge of anger well inside him as the so-called 'Golden Bullet' laughed at him.

"That's right. I'm here to win." Shoujuu smiled sarcastically at Usopp before crossing his arms, and lightly fingering his many guns that covered his chest. Usopp swallowed nervously until Shoujuu continued.

"Really! Well, I'm sorry to say, that isn't gonna happen. I doubt you'll even get past the first round Long Nose!" Usopp stood abruptly and ground his teeth. Usopp was tired of always being mocked, but this time he wasn't just going to sit there and take it. Shoujuu didn't move but seemed to become annoyed. "What? You really think you stand a chance?!"

"I KNOW I have more than a 'chance'." Usopp said with a small smile as Shoujuu wanted to shoot the kid, but didn't know exactly why. There was something about him, beside his rebellion that made him furious. The boy reminded him of the only man he had ever been beaten by, which made his blood boil.

"Whatever. Trust me kid. You will never beat me! Ya want to know why? Because, out of twenty years of being a master sniper, only one idiot has ever beaten me. And his 'victory' was a fluke. That stink'n Yasopp guy just got lucky." Usopp grinned and looked up at the man that seemed to tower over everyone.

"I think…he's just better than you." Shoujuu grabbed a gun from his collection and pointed it at Usopp to find the long nose pointing back at him with some giant, green, sling shot thing. The air was tense for a minute before Shoujuu sighed and slipped his gun back into one of his belts.

"Fine. We'll see how far you get, Long Nose, but no matter how hard you try, you're not gonna beat me." With that Shoujuu turned and walked away with his crew following close behind him. Usopp lowered his kabuto with a sigh as the crowd continued their conversations quietly. Usopp sat with a thump on the bench behind him, not believing that he had just stood up to a guy that was about to shoot the heck out him, and noticed that Luffy was sitting silently next to him. His captain hadn't moved and he now had his hat tipped down over his eyes, and his arms crossed across his chest.

"Oi! Luffy, you okay?"

"I hate 'em." Usopp flinched, not expecting his captain's monotone reply.

"W-what? Oi, Luffy! Just because he's a jerk doesn't mean you have to---!"

"I hate 'em." Usopp froze before giving a small smile to his captain and grabbed his head in a headlock. Luffy looked up at Usopp who had a large grin on his face.

"Don't worry Luffy. If you hate 'em I guess I'll have to kick his ass twice as hard for both of us!" Luffy finally cracked a smile at this and laughed as Usopp released his captain and the mood seemed to brighten again. The two cracked up as Luffy did his impression of Shoujuu, when their nakama came around the corner. Usopp and Luffy brought them all up to speed about the jerk-off sniper when a voice came over a loud speaker near the entry table.

"_All snipers please come to the field to receive your weapons and begin the tournament. All patrons please take your seats_!!"

~*~

Gah! Finally done! Sorry for the long time between submissions, I've been really busy, but now I finally finished. Hope you like the chapter!


	4. Chapter 3: Shoot 'em up

Usopp watched as his nakama walked over to the stands and joined the many people in the audience. Other snipers who lined up to receive their guns for the tournament surrounded him. "So you're with the Straw-hat pirates! That must be amazing!" The voice made Usopp jump as he turned around and found a man smiling happily. He had brown, spiked hair, and an interesting dragon tattoo on his right arm. An amazingly long rifle was strapped around his back, with gold trim around the handle. Usopp was silent for a moment before he noticed he hadn't answered the man at all.

"A-ah! Yeah! I'm the great sniper of the mighty Straw-Hat crew! They call me-!"

"Sogeking?"

"…HUH?! How-how'd you know that?!"

The man chuckled and pointed at Usopp's nose. "That nose is pretty easy to notice. Heh, so, what's your real name?"

"Usopp. What's yours?"

"Me? My name is Kanji! I'm--!" Suddenly Shoujuu's group stormed through the lines, pushing Usopp, Kanji, and many others out of the way as Shoujuu made his way to the weapon booth, and grabbed a rifle from the table. He gave a small chuckle and walked back through the crowd, glaring back at Usopp as he passed. "You two have a problem?" Kanji asked calmly when Shoujuu was out of earshot and Usopp shrugged.

"His only problem is that ego of his." Usopp answered as Kanji chuckled and the two of them talked leisurely. They discussed their sharp shooting abilities, and Kanji explained how he was the former first mate of a pirate crew until his crew was attacked by the marines, and completely wiped out. He was able to escape after his captain gave his life to save him. "Jeez… Sorry, Kanji. That sucks… Those damn marines always mess stuff up…" Usopp said solemnly as Kanji sighed and pushed his hands in his pockets.

"Ah, I guess it will always be something I will carry, but my nakama believed that I could make a difference, as a sniper. That's why I will keep going until I become the best. To keep their spirits with me." Usopp noticed that he was now next in line as the man behind the weapon's counter barked at him.

"Hey! Kid! Get your gun and keep moving! We've got people waiting." Usopp looked at the piles of guns and picked up one with a small stripe of silver going through the handle from the barrel. He stepped aside as Kanji picked his rifle from the heap of scrambled shotguns. The two of them walked over towards a large tent where the competitors were to wait. Suddenly a voice came over the speaker.

"_WELCOME TO THE 9__th__ ANNUAL SNIPER TOURNAMENT!!!" _The crowd roared as Usopp and Kanji turned their attentions to the intercom. "_ I am your host, Dormoro! And it is about time we start the contest!!"_ Once again, the crowd cheered before the host announced the first competitors in the tournament. "_Tomaharu and Usopp please take your places and good luck!!"_ Usopp listened to the cheers in the stands as his opponent, Tomaharu walked from the tent and to a marked spot in the grass. Usopp turned to Kanji and reached out his hand.

"Good luck Kanji!" Kanji smiled and shook Usopp's hand firmly.

"You too Usopp!" Usopp turned and walked from the tent and out into a large field surrounded by stands. Usopp found that he didn't receive as many cheers but his crew cheered wildly from their seats as Usopp walked to his marker. He looked over at two targets that had been placed a good distance from the two snipers.

"_Now, for those of you who do not know the rules of this tournament, the two competitors will have five shots to rack up their scores. The bulls eye is worth 20 points, the ring around it is worth 15, the ring around that one is worth 10, and the ring on the outside is worth 5. Competitors will take turns taking their shots. You cannot redo a shot when you've taken it, so make it count!! Now, Tomaharu will shoot his first shot!!" _The crowd cheered loudly as the other sniper waved to the audience and then took aim at the target. The man focused intently on the target in the distance when he let off the first shot with a loud bang. The official at the other side checked the entry and then held up a card to the announcer. _"His first… is 15 points! Excellent for a first attempt!!"_ Of course, the crowd cheered as Usopp looked down at his gun and then at the target. _"Now it is time for the new comer… Usopp, to take his first shot!"_

"GO USOPP!!" Luffy, Chopper, Franky, Nami and Brook cheered from their seats as Usopp pointed the barrel at the target. Sanji, and Robin watched with interest, while Zoro was already dead asleep on the stands. Usopp focused on the target for a moment before putting pressure on the trigger and sending the bullet screaming through the air. The official ran over the target, inspected it for a moment and then held up his card.

"_This shot is worth… 20 points!!! A bulls eye on the spot!!" _The audience cheered as Luffy and the others screamed and clapped wildly. Usopp smiled proudly as Tomaharu scoffed and aimed back at the target. His gun fired as the bullet shot straight through the target, which the official looked at closely. He held up his card as the host exclaimed, "_20 points for Tomaharu!! He's not giving up without a fight!!"_

Tomaharu smirked, as he looked over at Usopp who sighed, un-impressed. Any other time, he would have been shaking from his nose to his boots, but this was his specialty. This was one of the things he _knew_ he could do. Shot after shot flew off as the crowd watched intently. After the two contestants fired off their last bullets everything came to a stand still. "_And the winner of this first round is… USOPP!!! With a perfect score he will be moving on to the next round!!" _The crowd seemed surprised at first as the straw-hat crew cheered, but then caught on and applauded for the long nosed teen as he walked back to the tent.

He expected Kanji to be there as he entered the tent but noticed that he had already gone out to the field. Usopp looked around at the other people waiting for their turn before turning to the door to watch the next round, until a large person cut him off. Shoujuu. "What a fluke." The sniper chuckled as Usopp growled and looked up at Shoujuu's idiotic pompous smile.

"I'll say. You haven't lost yet? That's a HUGE fluke." Shoujuu glared at Usopp and clenched his fist as the long nose tried to get around. Shoujuu pushed him back and sneered.

"I'm talking about your 'win'. Did you pay off the judges to let you get by?" Usopp paused.

"Um, hello! If you haven't noticed I'm broke." Usopp said as Shoujuu grumbled at the kid's persistence to talk back. A voice suddenly came over the intercom.

"_And that's the match!! It wasn't even a contest as Kanji defeats his opponent with a perfect score!!" _Usopp grinned and looked up at Shoujuu who seemed to be a little nervous.

"Well, well! Looks like you have some good competition huh?" Shoujuu suddenly grabbed Usopp by his collar and pulled him closer as the long nose trembled slightly. He wasn't afraid of the man himself… but he WAS worried about getting pounded to a pulp or being shot.

"Listen here you little punk!" Shoujuu growled as he pointed at Usopp. "NOBODY'S gonna beat me! You hear me?! Not you, not that show off Kanji, NO ONE!! And after I'm done with you and the rest of these posers you had better watch your step!! I'm not afraid to tip the marines off to round up you and your sorry pack of 'nakama'!!"

"Don't threaten my nakama you damn Gorilla! This is between you and me RIGHT?! And no matter what you say, if you're a man you'll fight me fair and square at the end!!" The two stood there glaring at each other before Shoujuu let go of Usopp's shirt and a couple of his followers came up beside him. The large sniper huffed and turned as if Usopp was just a fly buzzing around his head and walked to the door.

"_Up next is the famous captain of the Rifle Pirates and the current champion of this competition… SHOUJUU!!!!!"_ The crowd exploded into cheers as Shoujuu exited the tent and made his way onto the field. Usopp stood and starred at the exit. His knee caps were shaking softly, but besides that he was very calm. For once he wasn't afraid of an over grown enemy like him.

_My dad beat this guy… So I'm not going to let him push me off as just some kid._ Usopp noticed Kanji enter the tent as the long nosed sniper went over to congratulate him. The crowd continued to cheer wildly as Shoujuu ended his first leg of the tournament, all the while seeing the targets as the heads of Usopp and his hated rival, the Red Haired pirate Yasopp.

WOW!!! Sorry about the LONG time between updates everyone!! I've been so busy with school, trips, sickness, and art stuff that I feel like my head is about to explode. But I promise, the next chapter will come sooner than this one.

Now, about the chapter: I know, I know… Kanji-Sanji, almost the same name but just one different letter. I've run out of names for the moment XD.

But, I hope you like the chapter. Sorry if it's a little lacking, but I had to stop and come back. The next chapter will be pretty juicy!! :D Thanks for all of the watches on this story and my account! It is greatly appreciated.

AND!!!!!!!!! If you have any requests (they don't have to be Usopp. I'm just obsessed with his character) I would really enjoy doing some!! Drop me a line!!

YOSH!! See ya later!!!

-Smudgeandfrank


	5. Chapter 4: The Showdown of snipers

As Usopp waited between turns as the tournament continued the epic tale of how he had entered the world-renowned sniper's tournament ran over and over in his head like a tape. _The brave captain Usopp and his crew landed on an island after defeating yet another fearsome group of marines when they found that their money and many treasures had been stolen!_ Usopp thought to himself and he put his hand to his chin dramatically and listened to the cheers of the crowd for the next round of competitors.

_Knowing that we could not go on without methods of payment I scouered the nearest island until I found that a grand tournament for only the most experienced snipers was taking place. I bravely accepted the challenge and entered when I found myself pitting against a large, fearsome, opponent. He tried to mock me and said that he could defeat anyone, but little did he know he was opposing the GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP SAMA!!! _The crowd cheered loudly and Usopp chuckled and posed heroically. As he continued to lay out his brilliant tale, the final pre-matches were coming to an end.

Usopp had beaten the other snipers he had faced easily. Every single shot he took was right on the bull's eye, and the crowd was warming up to him. They would cheer for him as he exited the competitor's tent and explode into applause when his points were announced. He had faced four snipers now, and had clinched a spot in the semi-finals. The thought of the crowd's and his nakama's reaction made Usopp beam with pride.

_It all came down to one shot. If Usopp could get another bull's eye he would win and head to the semi-finals. He felt his heart beating against his chest as he focused on the target in the distance. The tension in the air was thick as the straw-hat pirates held their breath. In an instant the sound of Usopp's gun firing rang into the air and then everything went back to silence. The referee studied the entry hole and then held up his card to the announcer. Usopp closed his eyes. "Please… Please… Please!!"_

"_Ladies and Gentleman… USOPP IS HEADING TO THE SEMI FINALS!!!!!!!!!" The crowd erupted with cheers and whistles as the straw-hats jumped up and down in the stands. Zoro woke from a dead sleep and looked around with confusion. Nami was hugging Sanji as the cook's eye turned into a giant heart, until Nami noticed what she was doing and hit him over the head. Luffy, Chopper and Brook were dancing around and yelling with pure excitement as Franky screamed, "SUPAAA!!" Even Robin clapped excitedly... Still keeping her usual cool. Zoro shook his head and laid back down on the stands._

"_I'm in a crew of pure lunatics." Zoro growled before falling right back to sleep. Usopp bowed to his audience and looked as heroic as possible before returning to the tent with a giant smile cemented on his face._

Now it was between a man named Torigaro and Kanji for the last semi-final slot. So far it was a blow out. Usopp watched from the tent as Kanji shot of bullet after bullet, never missing. He barely even had to look at the target. It just went with the breeze and into the board. Usopp swallowed nervously as the crowd applauded and the cheers sounded like roars that filled the island. The long nosed sniper noticed that the jerk Shoujuu had disappeared after finishing off his semi-final opponent.

Usopp growled at the thought of the giant gorilla but chuckled as he continued with his story. _The so-called 'master of sniper' fled from me, as he knew that I would be his final opponent in the finals!!! I told him to fight like a man but he continued to beg for forgiveness! "Please oh great Usopp-sama!! Spare my pitiful life and reputation!!" I scoffed and fingered the rifle in my hand. _

_ "You should have never made fun of me. You should be thankful that I do not kill my opponents in battle!! Now, take up you gun and face me!! Or are you afraid of my awesome---!!"_

"AND THAT IS IT!! WHAT AN AMAZING DISPLAY OF SNIPING!!!" Usopp's monologue was cut short by the booming voice of the announcer over the intercom. "THE WINNER, AND THE FINAL SNIPER TO MAKE IT INTO THE SEMI FINAL ROUND ISSSS… KAAAAAANJIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" _No surprise there. _Usopp thought with a smile as the crowd cheered wildly making the ground and the air itself shake. Usopp was happy that his new nakama was going to the next round… but at the same time his knees began to shake. He had to beat KANJI. He was one of the best snipers he had ever met besides Daddy and now he had to BEAT him. Kanji returned to the tent after the crowd had simmered down and the announcer told the people in the stands that the next battle would begin in a few minutes.

Kanji smiled as he walked over to Usopp. "Well! Looks like it's going to be you and me Usopp!" The long nose nodded and stopped his knees from trembling.

"Y-yeah! Who would have guessed?" Usopp said through his thin nerves. Kanji laughed.

"You're not nervous are you Sogeking?"

"Of course not!!" Usopp said as his courage started to rebuild. "This is just the challenge I've been waiting for!" Kanji nodded.

"Me too. Let's make a promise right here that no matter who wins, we'll kick that Shoujuu's ass." Kanji said with an optimistic grin as Usopp agreed full heartedly and the two shook hands.

"No doubt about it."

"Don't go easy on me now."

"Same to you!" Just then the announcer's enthusiastic voice came back over the intercom.

"All right everyone!! Please return to your seats!!! The second to last battle for the master sniper title is about to begin!!"

~*~

Kanji went out first as the crowd gave him a rousing applause. The whistles and cheers were almost deafening as Usopp watched from the tent. Kanji pulled his gun from its case and twirled it from both of his hands, into the air, and back down to him as the crowd went wild. Usopp looked at his gun and wondered if he could do that. He started to spin it before throwing it over to his other hand and into the air. As he was about to catch it the announcer cheered, "NOW FOR THE NEXT CONTESTANT!!!!" The noise made Usopp jump and the gun fumbled in his hands and fired un-expectedly, sending a bullet shooting up from the roof of the tent. The crowd went quiet as they looked over at the tent and Usopp smacked his forehead before puffing out his chest a little and walking from the tent. The crowd was quiet at first but they soon cheered wildly.

Nami laughed, as she knew the shot had come from their sniper. "That's Usopp alright."

Usopp was amazed by the applauds when it seemed to make his feet vibrate as he walked over to the open target area. Kanji smiled and nodded in Usopp's direction as the two got ready. "THIS IS IT EVERYONE!!!!" The announcer boomed. "THE FINAL SEMI FINAL MATCH BETWEEN KANJI-!" The crowd roared. "AND USOPP!!!" The crowd roared again. The two snipers prepared their rifles and Kanji went first. The crowd's cheers died down as the gunman studied the target that had been moved back more before shooting off his first shot. "20 POINTS!!! PERFECT!!!" The crowd broke into applauds as Usopp readied his shot. A few moments later, he fired the bullet that sailed through the air and into the board. "…ANOTHER 20 POINTS!!!" Shot, after shot, after shot rang out from the two competitor's rifles until they had both taken their attempts and then the audience looked at each other with curiosity.

The voice of the announcer came over the intercom. "Umm… THIS IS AMAZINGLY RARE!!! Both snipers got PERFECT scores!!!!… That means, that we shall decide the winner with a SNIPER SHOW DOWN!!!!!" Usopp swallowed nervously as the crowd went wild.

_Why do I have a bad- I'm-going-to-regret-ever-entering-this-contest-feeling?_

"The rules of a Sniper Show Down are quite simple. Both contestants will be put back to back, walk ten paces, and then turn and fire. The one who falls first loses and the other will continue to the Finals!!! (Unless he is unable to compete.) Also, if a competitor's weapon is shot from his hand he is immediately the loser of the duel." The crowd's cheers were all too happy for Usopp. The long nosed sniper could feel his knees shake as he turned to look at Kanji. He was smiling happily and waving politely to the crowd as some of the girls in the audience squeeled for the dragon tattooed sniper. Usopp looked over and saw his crew jumping up and down, still cheering him on.

Luffy, Chopper, Franky, and Brook were all chanting, "GO-USOPP!!!! GO-GO-USOPP!!!!"

Nami was yelling, "GO FOR IT USOPP!!!! REMEMBER THE MONEY!!!!" as Sanji sighed lovingly with hearts bulging from his eyes as he looked at the navigator.

Robin gave Usopp a smile that said_ Good luck Long nose-kun, _and Zoro was still asleep.

_**HOW CAN THEY ALL BE IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD WHEN I COULD DIE?!?!?! **_

"You ready Usopp?" Kanji asked as the long nosed sniper spun around with a nervous nod.

"Of course!!" He stammered, trying to cover his fear with a brave tone. The ref then walked over to the two snipers and told them to get back to back. Kanji and Usopp turned from each other and looked straight ahead. Both of them fingered their rifles as they waited for the countdown to start.

"ONE!!" The snipers took one step forward. Usopp's teeth were chattering together as he looked at the scene around him. The crowd was silent. A soft breeze pushed the green grass. A few flags marking the field were swaying slightly. The blue ocean was reflecting the thin white clouds in the sky.

"TWO!!!" They took a second step. _This is it… _Usopp thought._ It's just like the fight against Daddy… but this time…_

"THREE!!!" _I'm not running away!!!_ His boot stepped down on the turf. Usopp's mind suddenly shifted gears… _OH GOD WHAT WAS I THINKING?!?!_

"FOUR!!!!" _Kanji could kill me in a SECOND!!! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!! Why didn't you just say NO?!_

"FIVE!!!" Usopp pondered the answer to his own question. The immediate thought of Nami beating him to a bloody pulp as fire engulfed her came to mind…_Oh… That's right._

"SIX!!!" _No turning back… Besides… That Shoujuu has a hell of a beating coming for him… Even if I lose!! W-which I won't of course!!_

"SEVEN!!!!" Usopp could barely hear his own thoughts over his racing heartbeat. _As a brave warrior of the sea I will not back down!!! I want to be… I want to be like my dad!!! I'm not going to lose here!! If I'm going to follow in his footsteps…_

"EIGHT!!!!!!" _I'm going to be one of the best snipers!!!! SO NOW---!!!!!!!!! _

"**NINE!!!!!!!"**_I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"_**TEN!!!!!!!!!!"**_ The snipers turned around in a flash when two shots rang out simultaneously. The crowd gasped as they sought a victor. Usopp and Kanji remained still, the barrels of their rifles smoking. There wasn't a sound as the two continued to stare at each other. Then… Usopp started to fall forward. The mugiwara gasped as the sniper leaned forward. But then caught himself as blood trickled onto the ground. There was an open wound on his right leg as the long nose grinned painfully and Kanji fell back onto the ground and the audience was silent. Usopp looked up and saw the sniper on the ground as blood came from Kanji's right side.

"K-KANJI!!!!" Usopp ran over to him and kneeled beside him. "Hey!! Kanji!!!!! Hang in there! OI!!" To Usopp's surprise… Kanji started LAUGHING. "H-Huh?!"

"HAHAHA!!!! What a shot!!!" Usopp could hardly believe it as Kanji continued to laugh. The medics soon came over. Kanji waved them away as he sat up. "Don't worry. I've been worse! Just give me some bandages and I'll be fine." The crowd erupted into cheers at the sight of the sniper moving.

"K-Kanji…" Usopp looked at the wound on his side. "Holly… I'm so sorry Kanji!!!!!" Kanji shook his head with a smile.

"Don't apologize. I know what you were trying to do."

"Huh?"

"You tried to shoot the gun out my hand. I saw it. It would have worked but our bullets collided. Heh!!! I thought you said you weren't going to go easy on me!"

"I know! But that doesn't mean I wanted to KILL you!!!" Usopp said in disbelief. The medics wrapped bandages around Kanji's waist as the sniper acted like there wasn't anything wrong. The announcer's voice came over the intercom.

"THAT'S THE MATCH!!!!!! THE WINNER- AND THE LAST CONTESTANT HEADING TO THE FINALS IS…. USOPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowd went wild as Kanji smiled and slapped Usopp over the shoulder.

"You did it. You beat me." Kanji said as he rubbed the tattoo on his arm thoughtfully. _Sorry guys… I'm not near being the best yet._ Usopp stood as he favored his right leg. He smiled and reached his hand out to Kanji.

"I don't know! We might just have to have a rematch sometime to really decide who's the best! What do you say?" Kanji looked up at the long nose with surprise but then took his new nakama's hand as Usopp helped him carefully from the ground.

"Sounds good to me Sogeking. Go and kick Shoujuu's ass." The audience cheered as the air shook from the excitement. All the while the beli signs in Nami's eyes grew larger and larger.

"500,000 beli, 500,000 beli, 500,000 beli!!!!!!!"

…

AH!!! The longest chapter so far!!! ^-^ But I really had fun writing it. I feel bad for Kanji, but at least he can take a hit. Usopp is the master!!!! There's no doubt about that!!! ^^ Hope you liked the chapter, and the next will be coming soon!! CYA!!!!!

-Smudgeandfrank


	6. Chapter 5: Cheat

JUST A WARNING!!! This part of the story is going to have some violence… If you don't like that kind of thing I apologize before hand.

~*~

Usopp and Kanji both exited the competitor's tent as they talked happily. Kanji's waist was completely bandaged and the wound from their showdown had stopped bleeding. Usopp's leg was bandaged as well but the two didn't seem to notice any kind of pain. The finals would take place at sunset, which was still four hours away. Kanji continued to ask Usopp if he had shot that one bullet into the air through the tent before the match.

"That was you wasn't it?"

"Heck no! It was some amateur in the tent. He was messing around when he pulled the trigger! I told him he was being foolish, but did he believe me?"

"Were you trying to do my trick?"

"I told you it wasn't me!!"

"What part did you accidentally slip up on?"

"The part where you caught the gun from the air. The announcer totally freaked me---!" Usopp stopped as he looked over at Kanji who was trying not to crack up. "SHUT UP!!!"

"USOPP!!!" Usopp looked up to see Luffy and Chopper waving at him from the stands in the distance as the others noticed their sniper approaching.

"Oi!!! Kanji! You should come and meet my crew!!" Kanji nodded as the two snipers walked towards the excited rubber captain. Out of nowhere Shoujuu and his crew came around a corner and started to walk towards Kanji and Usopp. One man sneered as he raced up in front of Usopp and kicked the sniper's legs out from under him. Usopp yelped in pain as he fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Usopp!" Kanji exclaimed as Shoujuu suddenly stepped forward and looked down at the sniper lying at his feet. Shoujuu looked even more demon like than usual when Kanji noticed the large sniper was wearing strange boots with metal spikes attached to the bottom. _Those are way to sharp for cleats! What the hell is he-?!!_

Before anyone could react Shoujuu lifted his leg and stomped down on Usopp's right arm with all of his strength. Unbearable pain shot through Usopp's arm as he screamed and blood burst from his flesh. His arm cracked and snapped beneath the boot as the metal spikes went deeper.

Luffy and the crew watched in horror as they hurried over to their sniper and the large group that surrounded Shoujuu. "USOPP!!!!!!!"

"USOPP!!!!!!!" Kanji screamed as he took his gun from his back and pointed it at Shoujuu's head. The gargantuan sniper didn't seem fazed by the threat of being shot through his skull as he smiled. Shoujuu's followers pointed their guns back at Kanji and prepared to fire. "Get off of him!!!!!" Kanji growled as Shoujuu chuckled.

"Standing up for the long nose are you? I hope you notice that you're out numbered, 'Kanji the Dragon'."

"GET OFF OF HIM NOW!!!!!!!" The group hesitated as they looked at the furious expression on Kanji's face. His eyes pierced through the souls of everyone around, except for Shoujuu and Usopp. _Ah, Haki. He's just full of tricks isn't he?_ Shoujuu thought to himself as he grinned.

Usopp felt lightheaded and was on the verge of passing out from the tremendous pain as he looked back at the sniper protecting him. "K-Kanji…"

"Fine. You're lucky this baka is here long nose. I probably would have killed you by now." Shoujuu lifted his foot from Usopp's arm and the long nosed sniper gasped for breath and the pain intensified. His arm was stuck in the spikes at first but then it slipped down and fell loosely onto the blood-covered ground.

"GAAH!!!! DAMN IT!!!!" Usopp screamed as he rolled onto his back and held his arm that wouldn't move. It was distorted and swollen as the sniper felt sick just looking at it. The blood continued to stream out from the holes formed in Usopp's limb. Kanji kneeled beside him and tried to keep the sniper conscious.

"Oi, you're gonna be okay! All right? Just hang in there Usopp!!" Shoujuu then started to laugh and Kanji looked up at him with hatred.

"How unfortunate." Shoujuu chuckled menacingly. "I doubt you can compete with that kind of an injury long nose. Perhaps this is a sign that you don't have what it takes!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Kanji barked. Suddenly the men around Kanji, Usopp, and Shoujuu were all thrown into the air by a flurry of fists.

"**USOPP~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Luffy was standing there as his arms flung back into place and Shoujuu's men plummeted into the ground. The straw-hat captain glared at Shoujuu with hatred and fury as his fists shook.

Kanji was amazed by the sheer power of the straw-hat's attack. _W-whoa…_

"Hah! Straw-hat Luffy. You can't scare me. Even with the power of your haki, neither of you can defeat me. You got that?!" Luffy clenched his teeth together as Kanji fingered the trigger of his gun. "Long Nose," Usopp looked over at the massive sniper. He could only see a blurry outline of a figure as Shoujuu smiled maniacally. "If you have any brains at all, give up. I'm not going to be beaten by anyone… especially not some dumb long nosed punk." Usopp felt anger well up inside of him but couldn't move as his head fell back onto the ground. Shoujuu laughed loudly. "So long! Have fun watching me win this tournament hands down!!"

Luffy couldn't contain his rage anymore as he threw his arms back and prepared to demolish the sniper that hurt his nakama. "**SHOUJUUUUUU!!!!!! GOMU GOMU NOOOOO--!!!!!!!" **Suddenly Luffy felt a hand grab his ankle as the captain froze. He looked on the ground and saw Usopp holding him back with his left hand. "U-Usopp…" Shoujuu stopped and looked back at the long nosed sniper.

"Don't… waste your… time Luffy. He's… not worth it." Shoujuu clenched his fists as he prepared to grab a gun from his belt. "You could… beat him… into dust… but if he's afraid to… face me… then… he's not worth it."

"DAMN LONG NOSE!!! I WILL NEVER LOSE TO ANYONE!!!" Shoujuu spun around and pointed one of his guns at Usopp's head when Kanji appeared next to him and pushed the barrel of his gun against Shoujuu's skull. The large sniper hesitated.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kanji said, his voice flat and intimidating. Shoujuu stood frozen for a moment as his crewmembers all stood up from the ground painfully and waited for their captain to give an order. But Shoujuu simply scoffed and walked away with an amused smile. At least he had gotten a good amount of pain from the long nose.

"Let's go men." His group followed close behind as Shoujuu laughed, "What idiots! Facing me… is the biggest mistake a person could make!!!" His crew laughed along with him as Kanji sighed and slipped his gun back into the holster on his back. Luffy was trying to keep Usopp awake but the sniper passed out on the ground when his nakama reached Luffy and Kanji. Chopper panicked at the sight of Usopp's arm that was covered in blood and had already turned purple and blue from his wrist to his elbow.

"AH!!! USOPP!!! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!!!" Chopper cried as Zoro slapped his forehead.

"THAT'S YOU BAKA!!!!"

"Oh! I forgot!!!" Chopper immediately whipped out his medical kit and started to treat Usopp's arm. "We should get him back to the ship for now so I can give him the proper medicine. It could get infected way too easily." The crew agreed as Franky picked up the sniper carefully and carried him back to the ship. Luffy and Kanji were the last to follow. The two looked at each other and said, "I hate him even more." at the same time before following the crew back to the Thousand Sunny.

_3 hours and 30 minutes until the Finals._

~*~

Luffy sat on the figurehead of the Thousand Sunny as he watched the ocean from the harbor. Usopp had been asleep for an hour now and Chopper was still working on his arm. All the while the captain kept envisioning Shoujuu stomping down on Usopp's arm with those metal spikes. His spine tingled at the thought of the sound that came from the sniper's arm as he let out a painful scream. _I hate him… I hate him… "Don't waist your time Luffy… He's not worth it." _Luffy looked down at his straw hat in his hands thoughtfully. _Usopp's right… he's not worth it… he's worth a beating ten times as hard as what I was going to give him for hurting Usopp._ Sanji was preparing dinner in the galley as he started to cook large slabs of meat on the stove. Luffy had invited Kanji to stay for dinner and the sniper accepted politely. The meat was starting to brown as it sizzled in the pan and the delicious aroma filled the air. He started to chop some carrots that he threw into a bowl with many other vegetables that he was going to season.

He thought about Usopp and the way his arm looked like a piece of raw meat that had been tenderized until it changed color and bled uncontrollably. He shook his head and took another drag of his cigarette, trying to get rid of the picture in his mind. Zoro was up in the lookout tower lifting triple the amount of weights he usually did. Sweat ran down his face and chest as he pushed up against the enormous weight. _The next time I see that bastard I'll cut that cocky asshole's arm to pieces. Show him how Usopp feels… and maybe worse. _Franky was sitting on the deck, drinking a cola. His SUPER feeling had dissipated. As he carried Usopp back to the ship he could hear the bones cracking softly. It gave him chills just thinking about it. Robin was reading a book, worrying about the long nosed sniper's condition, and Brook was drinking a cup of tea. The musician couldn't stand the thought of bones breaking. It made his skeletal system shake from his cranium to his kneecaps. Nami was talking to Kanji, which did not put the ship's cook in a good mood.

_How could Nami-san be talking to HIM?! I'm the only SANJI around here. What's so great about a guy named KANJI?! The name is horrible compared to mine. _These types of thoughts were spinning through the cook's head the entire time Kanji was on the ship. The navigator and the visiting sniper were near the back of the ship discussing the issue at hand.

"… I actually feel horrible. And that's rare for me." Nami sighed as she swung her legs while sitting on the ship's railing. Kanji looked at the water.

"You worried about him?" Nami nodded and fingered the scar on the back of her hand softly. "It's not your fault." Kanji reassured her.

"I know… but if I hadn't pushed him to enter he wouldn't have gotten hurt…" Kanji could read the sadness, concern, and guilt on Nami's face as he sighed. He understood all to well how she felt.

"It's hard… but what's done is done. Your couldn't have done anything to stop it." Nami nodded. "Besides, Shoujuu is a damn cheat. Usopp could pick him off in a few shots. No doubt about it." Nami smiled and nodded again.

"Yeah… He's really one of the best… just like his dad."

"Dad? Who's that?"

"Yasopp. The Red-Haired pirate sniper." Kanji stood in disbelief for a moment before smacking his forehead.

"HOW THE HELL DID I NOT NOTICE THAT?!" Nami laughed at his reaction and looked back down at the water.

"Don't worry. You would be surprised how many people don't know it either…" Nami's smile grew smaller. "That's one of the reasons why he agreed to enter the tournament. Yasopp won two years ago… and Usopp's out to win so he can be like his father." Kanji thought about it for a moment and understood.

"Makes sense. Like father like son…Hey, I'm sorry that I didn't protect him quick enough." Nami was surprised as she looked at Kanji. He felt just as guilty as she did.

"Hey, you don't need to apologize for anything! You heard that stupid bastard. He would have killed Usopp if you hadn't stood up to him! We should be thanking you." Kanji chuckled.

"Nah… getting food is thanks enough." The two laughed before everything fell silent again. Nami fingered the clima-tact that was strapped to her hip.

"What's Usopp going to do?" She asked nervously.

"… I don't know… but something tells me he's not going to give up so easily…"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

_2 hours and 25 minutes until the Finals._

_~*~_

Chopper was washing his hooves in the infirmary after finishing the last of the steps needed to treat Usopp's arm. The doctor looked back at Usopp worriedly and then back to the sink. _The pain was so extensive it completely knocked him out… Those spikes went all the way through his arm… Bone and all… Usopp…_ Chopper was surprised when he heard movement behind him.

Usopp groaned as he slowly came to and looked up at the ceiling. His memory was kind of fuzzy about what had happened until he shot up with surprise. "Shoujuu!!! Where is that damn------!!!!! OWWWWW!!!!" Usopp felt like his arm was on fire from the bone as he looked down and saw it was wrapped in a huge cast. Chopper cheered with tears in his eyes and rushed over to Usopp.

"Usopp!!! Thank god you're okay!! Stay still. You shouldn't move your arm much!" Usopp relaxed his arm carefully on his lap and noticed the purple tint on his fingers tips that were poking out slightly from the cast.

"Jeez… it hurts!!!" Usopp said, trying to keep the real pain from showing. Chopper looked at it carefully and touched the cast. Even then Usopp could feel the pain spread through his arm as he yelped. "OW!!!"

"Does that hurt?!"

"P-pretty bad…" Chopper touched his fingers, and Usopp was surprised when he didn't feel any pain… actually he didn't feel ANYTHING at all.

"How does that feel?" The doctor asked nervously.

"Umm… What if it DOESN'T feel? Is that a bad thing?" Usopp asked as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Umm…" Chopper started to search through his notes and boxes of medicines as Usopp watched his fingers twitch uncontrollably.

_Why does that not look good to me?… _At that moment the pain picked back up. An agonizing pain immediately ran through his arm as he screamed and fell pack on the pillow of the bed. It felt like someone was jamming a sword right through his arm. Chopper spun around with distress.

"Usopp!!!! Th-this isn't good!!!" Chopper grabbed a shot and stuck it into Usopp's arm and injected a medicine into the sniper's arm.

"OW!!! Give me a little warning next time!!!!" Usopp moaned as Chopper apologized.

"That's a pain medication. It should take away some of the pain." The sharp pain became a throb as Usopp sighed with relief. It still hurt, but at least it didn't feel like his arm was being cut off with a saw.

"A-arigatou Chopper… Hey Chopper…"

"Hm? What's wrong Usopp?"

"… What about the tournament?"

_2 hours until the Finals._

~*~

WHOO! ^-^ Another chapter wrapped up! This really didn't take me long at all! I suppose I'm in a writing mood today! … So now to the story…

The entire scene with Usopp getting his arm crushed was painful to write at some parts!! O-o I really didn't think it was that bad when I went over it in my head… but it got worse. XD I hope it wasn't too graphic for many people.

But, I had so much fun writing Kanji's scenes… I am so going to draw a picture of him and put it on Deviant Art!!! I hope you like it!

**And be on the look out for the next chapter!!!!!**

**What will happen to Usopp?! Will Shoujuu win by default?!? Will Nami still beat Usopp to a pulp?!?! XD **You'll just have to wait and see! ^^

~Smudgeandfrank


	7. Chapter 6: Not Giving up

"DAMN THAT STUPID GORILLA!!!!" Nami and Kanji both looked around at the voice and smiled.

"Sounds like he's up!" Kanji chuckled as Nami sighed with relief.

"That baka's always making me worry." Nami said as she shook her head and the two went up to the infirmary. As they climbed the steps Usopp suddenly stormed out with Chopper following right on his heels.

"Wait Usopp!!! You shouldn't move!!!" The doctor said frantically, looking at the sniper's arm in a sling.

"But Chopper! There's no way I'm going to just let that bastard win because of a bum arm!!! I'm going to get ready for the finals against that stupid ape!!" Suddenly Chopper turned into his heavy form and grabbed Usopp by his shirt. The sniper stopped as the doctor held him back.

"As the doctor I say you're not going!" Usopp stopped as his shoulders fell.

"But Chopper…" The long nosed sniper whinned.

"I'm sorry Usopp! But you can't fight him!"

"Why not Chopper?" Nami asked as Chopper changed back to his normal form and looked back at Nami and Kanji.

"See, there's a problem with the nervous system in Usopp's arm." The sniper looked down at his boots as he brushed the ground with the toe of the shoe. Luffy raced over from the figurehead happily and almost tackled the sniper but Zoro stopped him in mid-leap and told him to be careful. The captain nodded and then walked over to Usopp as Chopper continued. "Four of the spikes went through major nerves connecting to his hand and through the rest of his arm. The loss of blood has also made the function of his arm fall to a minimum." By this time the entire crew was listening to the doctor carefully as Usopp sat down against the wall behind him, staring at his arm.

"So what's that mean little-bro?" Franky asked as he pushed his sunglasses up from his eyes.

"It means that if Usopp even moves the arm the wrong way… his arm could become paralyzed." The crew was shocked at the news. "And until those nerves heal it isn't safe to do anything with it." Usopp shook his head with frustration.

"I can't give up just like that!!" He said as he looked nervously at the large white cast wrapped around his shattered limb.

"What are you talking about baka?!" Sanji barked. "Would you rather lose a little tournament or never be able to move your arm again Long Nose?!"

"He does have a point Usopp-san." Brook said as Usopp clenched his fist.

"I know… but I don't want to just give in!! Especially not to Shoujuu!!"

"Baka!" Nami said as she walked closer to Usopp and looked him in the eye. She bent forward until their noses were about to touch and starred at Usopp's nervous eyes as the sniper leaned back. "A little contest isn't worth losing your arm!!" Usopp gritted his teeth when the pain came back but didn't let it be too obvious.

"B-But Nami… I can't let **IT** happen again!!" Nami froze, as she knew what he was talking about.

_Water 7… He still can't forgive himself for that… _"Th-that's not the point!! The money doesn't matter!!" The navigator said as the moment when she found Usopp after being mugged ran over in her head.

"Even so…" Usopp stood with a little wobble that he tried to push back from his mind. "I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm some long nosed poser!! If I'm a real sniper I've gotta go through to the end!!!" Kanji smiled and shook his head with disbelief. "You all know we don't stand a chance without money when we have our carnivorous nakama here!" Usopp pointed down at Luffy who was clapping his feet together. The crew all looked at him nervously as the captains' stomach roared ferociously and his nakama flinched.

_Well… he's right about that…_

"Come on guys!!" Usopp said reassuringly. "I'm the one who got hit in the head with a four ton bat!!" Kanji looked over at the sniper with surprise and looked at Nami who nodded to confirm Usopp's story. "I'm captain Usopp!!! I'm not going to let that gorilla beat me!!! And that's my decision!" Usopp's grin spread across his face with amusement at the looks his nakama were now giving him. None of them could believe what he was saying, and kept going over the fact that he could LOSE HIS ARM… but no matter what they said the sniper would not give up. Nami rubbed the temples of her forehead with a sigh.

_He's always scared or freaking out but now he's too brave- or just too stupid- to just forfeit!!! _"Hah…" Nami sighed after a few moments. "If you're going to do this then don't forget Chopper TOLD YOU SO when your arm stops moving."

"So I can do it?!" Usopp asked with excitement. Nami nodded in defeat as the sniper cheered and danced around with his captain. Zoro shook his head and decided it was time to take a nap.

"You can do it Usopp!!" Luffy cheered. "Do it for the meshi!!!!" Usopp laughed.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Usopp was surprised when his captain actually thought about it.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm… No. I think about you guys too!!" Luffy said proudly as Usopp laughed and ruffled his captain's straw hat with his left hand before looking down thoughtfully at his arm.

"Yosh!! I need to go and practice!" Usopp carefully removed his arm from the sling and Chopper jumped. He circled the sniper nervously.

"Please be careful!! Don't do anything crazy!! You have to protect it!! AH! Don't move it like that!!! Usoooooopp!!!" The sniper patted the doctor's pinkish red hat before quickly departing and jumping off of the ship and onto the ground.

"See you guys in the winners circle!!!" He rushed off into the trees to avoid being caught when he could barely keep himself from screaming and his arm throbbed unbearably. "SHIT!!! That hurts!!!… I'm going to beat Shoujuu!! Keep that in mind Usopp!! Eyes on the--!!! OWWWWW!!!!"

Back on the ship Chopper was pacing nervously. "What if he hurts it MORE?! One wrong move and… AH!! Why is he so persistent?!" Chopper ran over and hugged Robin's leg tightly as the archeologist patted his hat kindly. Sanji came back out from the kitchen and leaned on the rail.

"Can't stop him now." The cook said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!" Chopper cried frantically.

"Don't worry Chopper-san! I'm sure Usopp-san will be fine. YOHOHO!!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"Will you stop crying?" Zoro growled. "The stupid love cook is right for once."

"What was that Marimo?!"

"I'm sure he will be fine Doctor-san." Robin chuckled.

"Long nose bro can handle it little-bro." Franky laughed. As the reindeer gripped tighter to Robin's leg.

"Usopp can do it!" Luffy cheered. "For the meshi!!!"

"B-BUT--!!"

"Dinner's ready. So just come and get the last of our food." Sanji said as he walked back into the Galley with Luffy following just behind. Nami rubbed her arm after the others had all wandered into the Galley and looked over at Kanji.

"What if he **does** do something wrong?!" Nami said as she bit her lip.

"Want me to go after him? I'll make sure he'll be all right." Nami looked up at him with surprise.

"You will? Arigatou Kanji!"

"We snipers have to look out for each other right? Besides, that Shoujuu idiot might show up. And if he does I'll shoot the heck out of him."

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAN!!!!!" Sanji raced out from the Galley with two plates in his hands and then looked over at Kanji with a twinge of jealousy. "Here." He handed Kanji the plates that had a good amount of food spread out nicely on each. "One's for you, the other's for the Long Nose… What're you waiting for? Ah, Nami-swan! Please come with me!! I have the prefect plate for you and Luffy can't get it because I kicked him into the freezer for trying to eat it."

"All right Sanji-kun. Arigatou Kanji. Meet us up in the stands later!" The two pirates started to walk away when Sanji looked back over his shoulder with a threatening expression. It left Kanji standing frozen, alone, on the deck for a minute before departing from the ship with one last look at the Thousand Sunny.

_I miss those days…_

_1 hour and ten minutes until the Finals._

"OWWWW!" The rifle fell from Usopp's hand as he held his arm tenderly. He was winded from the sheer throbbing sensation that filled his limb and made him a tad dizzy. But he didn't stop. He grabbed the gun carefully from the grass and situated the gun back in his palm, covered in the thick cast. His fingers were still somewhat numb, but he was able to manipulate them when grasping the gun. He took a moment to collect himself again and looked at a small target in the distance that he had made from a log of wood and a bail of hay. He focused intently for a few seconds before he knew the shot was on target and put pressure on the trigger but jumped when the pain exploded through his arm like he had just been shot.

He screamed painfully as the bullet fired up into the air and he fell back on the ground. "GAAAAH!!!!" He laid back on the grass and looked up in the air at the blue sky that was turning orange and yellow from the west. "SHIT! What the heck am I gonna do?!"

"He told you to be careful." Usopp yelped at the voice as he spun around and saw Kanji smiling and holding two plates.

"K-Kanji!" The bullet Usopp had accidentally shot into the air fell back from the sky and smacked the long nosed sniper on the head with a metallic clank. _Can anything else go wrong today?! _

"Sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you! Just wanted to remind you about what your nakama told you." Kanji smiled and walked over to Usopp and sat down on the ground, handing him the plate.

"Here! You need to eat something." Usopp resituated his arm back into the sling and took the plate from Kanji with a grin.

"Arigatou Kanji!"

"I noticed there aren't any mushrooms on your plate. Did he forget to give you some or something?" Usopp chuckled.

"No way. I hate those things." The two ate for a few minutes before Usopp sighed and laid back onto the ground. "… I can't shoot." Kanji looked over at the long nose with concern. "I've been doing this for almost an hour. Now I can't even keep my aim straight! I thought I was finally going to be able to do something useful for the crew!!"

"…What are you talking about?"

"Hey, I don't say this to ANYONE… but I know I'm not the strongest one on the crew. I know, I know, the brave captain Usopp weak? It's crazy! But true… Nami and I are the only ones without some crazy power and it seems like the only thing I'm really good for is sniping and making weaponry. So what the heck am I supposed to do without sniping?! I can't take losing to that stupid ape!!"

"You're not weak if you ask me. You're in the Straw-Hat's crew right? And besides, it takes more strength to fight when you don't have an ability." Usopp looked up at the clouds for a second and thought about it.

"I… guess that makes sense… But I still can't lose… Not when I have a title I want to live up to."

"Your dad right?"

"Huh? How'd you know about that?"

"Nami. She said that you've been looking for him ever since you joined the crew. He's one hell of a sniper. No doubt about that. And by what I can see, if you keep fighting like you are, there's no doubt you'll meet up with your old man and give him something to be proud of." Usopp smiled excitedly at the thought of finally meeting Yasopp. "You sure you still want to compete? We don't want-!"

"I'm sure." Usopp said, full of determination. _No matter what… I'm going to WIN!!_

"… So, you ready to go and slam Shoujuu into the ground?" Kanji chuckled as he stood from the earth and straightened the long rifle strapped onto his back.

"HELL YEAH!!!" Kanji helped Usopp up when they noticed a strange sound filling the air in the distance. "… What's that?" Usopp asked looking back down towards the town.

"…Cheering?"

"… It's coming from the… field…"

"…Yeah…

"THIS IS IT!!! THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!! THE FINAL ROUND IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowd cheered wildly as Kanji and Usopp looked at each other with shock.

"SHIT~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!! THE FINALS ARE STARTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Usopp quickly grabbed his gun from the ground and tightened the sling's strap before the two snipers raced into the trees. The foliage whizzed by as the long nosed sniper followed Kanji over every rock and bush towards the town.

"Can't be late! Can't be late!! Can't be late!!!" Usopp huffed as he held onto his stinging arm.

"How about we have that rematch now? I'll give you a head start!" Kanji panted as Usopp looked at him like he was insane.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"OH! TO BAD!! Your head start time is up! RACE YOU!!!!!" Kanji sprinted ahead leaving Usopp in a dumbfounded state until he noticed that the dragon-tattooed sniper was challenging him to get there first… and winning!!

"W-WAIT A MINUTE!!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!" Usopp laughed as he picked up the pace and came up behind Kanji with all of the strength he had. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DEFEAT ME DRAGON TATTOO!!!" Usopp barked with a Shoujuu impression.

"YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME LONG NOSE!!!!!!!" Kanji yelled in his impersonation of the 'Golden Bullet'… This continued all the way to the town.

^-^ I had a lot of fun writing that final part!

You know, I had to touch on two huge things about Usopp's character… I think on major thing that is driving him to do his best is his quest to find his father Yasopp!! It just seems like that topic never comes up!! Also, people are always saying Usopp is the weakest in the crew… Oda-sama even admitted it… but I think he's really strong!! He might not be physically, but to keep up with his nakama and be able to fight the battles he does, takes a lot of strength.

…. Okay I'll stop my rant!

Next Time…

**Kanji: "The Finals… the biggest event for us snipers… There's that stupid Shoujuu!!! I oughta--!!"**

**?: "Excuse me. This is the contest right?"**

**Kanji: "Huh? Yeah this is it. Who're you?"**

**?: "Just a traveler. Thanks kid!"**

**(Guy walks off)**

**Kanji: "… Um… Ok? GO USOPP!!!!!"**

**THE FINAL SHOWDOWN BEGINS!!!!**

**Usopp: CAN'T BE LATE~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7: Beat the Rest

The stands were once again filled to maximum capacity as the audience returned to their seats for the final show. The announcer was standing nervously next to the fearsome Shoujuu who had a very cocky and egotistical grin spread against his squared face. A small breeze rolled onto the field as confused discussions filled the air.

"Where's the second sniper?"

"Did the long nose head for the hills or something?"

"I bet he chickened out."

"He better not have. I paid good money to see some action."

The straw hats looked around curiously when Usopp and Kanji were nowhere in sight. Nami clenched her fists as she looked around anxiously. "Where are they?!" The navigator murmured as she bit nervously on her nail.

"Don't worry Nami-san. I'm sure they'll be here soon." Sanji pulled a cigarette from his pocket and quickly lit it. Zoro scanned the surrounding areas for their sniper but found that he and Kanji were not around. He focused intently on Shoujuu's crew and counted them off over and over again. He knew there had been twelve of them… and there were still twelve. Unless he had missed one, he didn't suspect Shoujuu to be smart enough to send his lackeys to finish the job.

After a few minutes nothing had changed. Luffy looked around with Chopper clinging to his back with tears rolling down his fuzzy cheeks. "I knew it! Usopp's too injured to fight!! What if his arm stopped moving?! What are we going to do Luffy?!" The captain's stomach roared violently as Luffy slumped forward in a rubber pile.

"Usoooooooopp… I need !!!" The doctor sighed sadly and then went to Robin and sat comfortably in her lap.

"Don't worry doctor-san. He will be here." Franky and Brook were also looking around with anticipation. The announcer tapped his foot on the ground as he and the referees looked up at the town's clock tower. Shoujuu was becoming annoyed as he stared at the case of money and the gleaming gold trophy in two of the referee's hands.

"Come on! It's over! The long nose has obviously forfeited! So, let's get the cheers and flare over with so you can name me the best."

"Not yet." One ref said as his eyes focused intently on the face of the clock. "There is still a minute left." The crowd looked to the clock as the seconds slowly ticked away. The time continued to run as the announcer cleared his throat.

"Well everyone!! It looks like we may have our winner here by default!! Only fifteen seconds left!! 

* * *

"WAIT JUST A SECOND!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowd turned their attentions to a man approaching the field with a gun in his hand that was covered with a white cast. He rubbed his long nose proudly with his un-bandaged finger and stared at the astonished Shoujuu. "My name's USOPP… and I'm here to be called the best!" Usopp posed proudly as the crowd exploded into cheers, whistles, applause, and chants. "YOU GOT THAT GORILLA?!"

Shoujuu couldn't believe that the long nose had actually shown up as he turned sharply to the refs. "There's no way that's legal!!! He's too late!!!! DISQUALIFY HIM!!!!"

"Sorry pal. But he beat the clock by a second. That's plenty of time to let him into this fight." The announcer agreed happily as he turned dramatically to the audience.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS!!!! We're going to have this Final down to the last shot!!!!" The crowd cheered as the Straw-hats continued to root for their sniper as Usopp walked over towards the refs and Shoujuu. Kanji smiled as he made his way behind the stands and hurried to get a seat with the straw-hat crew. As he turned the corner a tall man and a very large, hefty, man with strange goggles cut him off. Kanji was barely able to stop as his shoes trailed through the earth until he came to a halt in front of the two strangers.

"Oh! Sorry about that kid!!" The large man laughed as he took a bite of a large piece of meat still attached to the bone.

"It's no problem. I'm sorry I didn't see you coming." The taller man took a drag from his cigarette before speaking.

"This is the sniper tournament right?" The tall man asked. "We just got in and wanted to make sure this was the right spot." Kanji tried to turn his attention from the man's x shaped scar on the side of his pale face.

"Y-yes! Yes it is."

"That one guy's Shoujuu, but who's the other one?" The large man asked. Kanji looked over and noticed he was talking about Usopp.

"Ah, that's Usopp."

"Usopp?! Oi, kid, you sure that kid's name is USOPP?" The tall man asked with surprise.

"Yeah… why? Do you know him? And who are you guys anyway? I've never seen you around here."

"Just travelers. Thanks kid." The tall man said before suddenly walking away with a grin. The fat one smiled and turned to follow the other as he took another huge chomp of the meat in his hand.

"See ya kid!" The two then disappeared past the stands. Kanji stood with extreme confusion for a moment before rushing into the risers to join the straw-hats.

~*~

"IT'S TIME TO BEGIN!!!!!!!!" The announcer cheered as the crowd roared with the excitement building. Usopp and Shoujuu were facing each other in the middle of the field as the ref gave them the regular rules and regulations. Kanji hopped up into the stands, landing right next to Brook, Luffy, and Chopper. He was going to say hello to Nami but Sanji's glare told him it wasn't the best idea.

"Hey guys!"

"Yohoho! Kanji-san! How is Usopp-san's arm? Is he prepared to compete?" Kanji shrugged trying to hide his worry with a calm demeanor.

"He's fine. He said it wasn't bothering him and he's ready to go." Usopp had asked him to lie… Kanji was never all that good at it, but the three crew members bought it. Chopper was immediately relieved as Luffy's grin widened.

"Of course!! He's gonna beat Shoujuu like he said!!" Luffy laughed as Brook and Chopper cheered. Kanji felt a deep concern run through him, as he looked out into the middle of the field at Usopp and the cast tight around his arm.

"Yeah… He's going to win." Kanji said, still prepared to reach for the rifle on his back at any time. The referee completed his usual instructions after telling them that there would be five more turns add to the last face-off and took a step back with the announcer.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE!! HERE WE GO!! Usopp, Shoujuu, let's have a clean match!!! AND MAY THE BEST SNIPER WIN!!!!" Usopp reached out his left hand and Shoujuu glared down at him.

"Good luck Shoujuu."

"I don't need it. Especially from a whelp like you." Shoujuu reached over and squeezed Usopp's right hand tightly before laughing and walking to his spot as Usopp rubbed his throbbing arm carefully. The two stopped and looked into the distance at their targets that had been moved far down the field.

"Now!! The targets have been moved back twenty feet, making it the perfect challenge for our snipers!!" The announcer said and the crowd cheered. Usopp swallowed hard as he tried to get a good grip on the rifle in his hand. "So, let's hear it for SHOUJUU!!!!" The audience applauded as Shoujuu scoffed and aimed towards the target in the distance. After a moment the gun blasted loudly as the bullet flew straight through the air and into the red and white rings on the board. The referee looked it over and then gave his signal to the announcer. "20 POINTS!!!!" Usopp's knees started to shake as he fumbled with the gun and tried to hold onto the trigger through the pain. "That's a great start to a final isn't it folks?! Next up we have USOPP!!!!" The Straw-hats cheered wildly with the crowd as Usopp smiled nervously. His hand had gone numb and his fingers continued to slip on the trigger as he held the gun with both hands. _I can't shoot like this!!_ Usopp thought to himself as his hands trembled and he couldn't get a good aim. _Come on… Come on…!! FOCUS!!!_ There was a second when he got a lock on the target when Usopp tried to take his shot before it was gone. He put pressure down on the trigger when he heard a loud crack…

"OWWWWWWWWW!!!!" The rifle fell from his hand as Usopp held his arm painfully. His wrist had snapped almost completely in half. The crowd gasped as Shoujuu chuckled.

_I knew it! My brilliant plan worked!!! Stupid Long Nose!!! He can't even pull the trigger! HAHAHA!!!! _Usopp ground his teeth together as he fought the pain desperately. A stray tear fell from the tip of his nose and onto the green blades of grass below his feet.

_Damn… Damn… DAMN IT!!! _Usopp squeezed the cast as his fist popped. _I'm so damn tired of this!!! I get a chance to help the crew… and THIS happens!!! DAMN IT!!!!… I just… I just don't want to give up!!! _Usopp starred down at the gun lying in the grass. _Dad… I've always wanted to be like you… So why can't I beat this bastard?!… I want to be a true sniper… Better than ANYONE!! No matter what happens, even when I feel totally pathetic, I can use sniping and actually stand up with my nakama!! SO WHAT THE HELL CAN I DO IF I CAN'T USE IT?!?!? _

Usopp's eyes glanced over to the stands and saw the anxious and concerned looks on his nakama's faces. A new feeling overcame him as he looked back down at the gun and reached down to grab it with his left hand as his right arm dangled uselessly at his side. _A real sniper can hit any target… In any way… So if I'm really going to be one of the best…And a brave warrior of the sea… IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT I HAVE TO DO!!! _He aimed the barrel at the target as he gripped the rifle clumsily in his left hand. _I JUST HAVE TO SHOOT!!!!_ Shoujuu laughed aloud as he put his hand over his eyes.

"Are you serious Long Nose?! You're really going to try to use your left hand?! It's not possible! Once you've got a hand stuck for use then there's no way to just SWITCH!! IDIOT!!!" There was a loud shot that rang out in the air at that moment when Shoujuu's laughter stopped. Silence blanketed the island as the crowd watched the two snipers with surprise. Smoke slowly trailed from the barrel of Usopp's gun as the long nose grinned.

"Well then… I think it's time I try a new tactic." The referee held up his card.

"20 POINTS?!!!!!!" The crowd was stunned for a moment as the announcer stumbled over his words. "I-I MEAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT FOLKS?!?! A PERFECT SHOT WITH HIS OPPOSITE HAND!!!!! I DON'T THINK WE'VE EVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT BEFORE!!!!!" The crowd erupted into deafening roars as the Straw-Hats jumped up and down wildly. Kanji couldn't but laugh and cheer as Brook, Franky, Luffy, and Chopper all started to dance and sing,

"THAT'S OUR SNIPER!! HE'S THE BEST!! THAT'S OUR SNIPER!!! BEAT THE REST!!!!!!" Kanji couldn't believe it when he started chanting with him, along with Sanji and Nami. Even Robin was mouthing the words! Zoro thought about it for a minute… but decided he didn't want to get involved in the insanity… so the words just repeated in his mind. Shoujuu growled as he clenched the gun in his hand.

_That isn't POSSIBLE!!!! HE MUST BE CHEATING THAT DAMN LIAR!!!! I SHOULD HAVE DONE AWAY WITH THAT BRAT WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!!!!! _Shoujuu quickly took his turn as he tried to contain his rage and his face turned red when Usopp hit the target again on his second turn. _I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!_

Near the stands the two men who had run into Kanji watched the tournament beneath the shade of a tree. They focused intently on the long nosed sniper. The fat man was sitting comfortably in the grass, still chewing on his food. "That's really him, huh? Almost didn't recognize him! It's been about 14 years!!… But he looks a TON like old mop head!!! HAHA!!"

"Well, it should have been obvious with that nose." The taller man chuckled as he leaned against the tree's trunk. "And would you look at that? He's with Luffy. I guess he's that Sogeking guy after all… How damn ironic can you get?"

"Are you sure we shouldn't go and see Anchor?" The tall man had to chuckle at Luffy's old nickname.

"Nah. Captain would be pissed if we got to meet him before he did."

"True!!" The fat one took the last bite of the meat and laughed. "Yasopp's gonna be beating himself senseless when we tell him about this!!! HAHAHA!!!!"

"No kidding… Did you already eat all of that?!"

"It was good…" The man's stomach growled viciously. "Oi, Ben, give me some dough. I need to go and buy some more!"

"Bring your own damn money next time you freeloader!!" Ben Beckman growled as he rummaged through his pocket. "You're going to make me broke before the day is up Lucky."

"Then you should have brought more money!" Ben glared darkly down at Lucky Roux as Lucky decided not to say anymore.

"That's what I thought."

Usopp amazingly still didn't miss a shot. He could admit he had trouble. Before each shot he would close his left eye and notice he was off line. _Oh…_ He thought before closing his right eye instead. His arm was constantly throbbing and he had carefully set it back into the sling that was wrapped around his chest and back. All the while Chopper was watching it, hoping he wouldn't injure it any farther. Sweat was rolling down the two sniper's foreheads as they continued to fire. Then it all came down to the final shot. Shoujuu fought with himself on whether he should just shoot the kid and call it an accident or wait. What did he care if the long nose died? He wasn't about to lose to a kid. Shoujuu studied the board for another second before letting off his shot. Another perfect shot. The man scoffed as he looked over at Usopp.

_Oh shit… _Usopp's knees started to tremble as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"THIS IS IT FOLKS!!" The announcer boomed as he removed his hat for a dramatic affect. "USOPP HAS TO GET A PERFECT SHOT OR ELSE HE IS OUT OF THE TOURNAMENT AND SHOUJUU WILL BE OUR REIGNING CHAMPION!!!!"

_Don't remind me!! _Usopp screamed in his head as he looked at the target. He had done just fine… but now… there was just a little more pressure than before. Nami clenched her fists, eagerly waiting for her nakama to make a move.

_Maybe he needs a little more incentive to see how dire his situation is right now. _Nami stood up as the crew looked over at her curiously. Kanji glanced over at her with interest.

"Nami-san?" Sanji said with confusion as the navigator smiled and took a deep breath.

"USSOOOPPP!!!!!!" The long nosed sniper looked back at her. "JUST REMEMBER THAT IF YOU DON'T WIN… I'LL MAKE SANJI FIND WILD MUSHROOMS AND STUFF THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!!!!! SO WIN!!!!!!!!!!!"

_ Can't argue with that logic._ Usopp smiled and turned back to the target. He barely thought about it… but he just shot. There was only one thought in his head…

_Dad… I'm not giving up._

A second later Usopp's last shot sailed through the air. No one made a sound. The audience seemed to all lean forward trying to see where the bullet hole pierced into the target. Usopp sighed calmly as Shoujuu waited impatiently.

The card was held up… The announcer looked it over and nodded… This was it…

"Ladies and Gentleman…" The hush became so thick you could cut it with a knife… Zoro saw if it would really slice with the blade of his katana, but nothing changed.

"WE ARE GOING TO HAVE ONE MORE TIE BREAKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shoujuu's mouth fell open as the crowd once again jumped onto their feet and cheered, whistled, clapped, screamed… Usopp smiled as he tipped his chin up a bit and looked over at his opponent.

"Let's do it Gorilla."

This was it… One last showdown to show the true skill of a sniper…

"Gladly…" Shoujuu's smile became dark and menacing. _Time to die… Long Nose._

~*~

XD I'm sorry to leave you right there, but I couldn't make this chapter any longer! This was a really fun one to write however. See, I tried to crack into Usopp's character a bit more. I think the fact about him wanting to meet his father is extremely downsized. And here I just wanted to show how I thought Usopp sees his ability and how it ties together with Yasopp. I know, I know, he never says he wants to be the best sniper, but I think there is a part of him that is reaching for that goal too, along with his great warrior of the sea dream. (Which I love. 3)

So, I really hope you like the newest chapter!! And keep on the look out for the next!! Have a good one all!!! :D Please review!!! Your comments really help!! ^-^

~Smudgeandfrank


	9. Chapter 8: Champion

Shoujuu turned his back abruptly as Usopp did the same. The stands were silent as the referee went over the rules. Both snipers fingered their rifles even during the instructions. "This is the final Sniper Showdown. Remember, both contestants will be put back to back, walk ten paces, and then turn and fire. The one who falls first loses and the other will become our next champion. If a competitor's weapon is shot from his hand he is immediately the loser of the duel. Now, Shoujuu, Usopp, let's have a good and clean match!" Then the countdown started. Kanji and the straw-hat crew watched breathlessly in the stands.

Brook watched with nervous excitement and Franky took his sunglasses from his nose. Robin clenched her fists without the others noticing while Sanji bit down on the bud of his quickly dissipating cigarette. Nami anxiously kneaded the fabric of her skirt as her legs softly shook and Zoro watched attentively through half open eyes. Luffy could barely hold his excitement but never took his eyes from Shoujuu or his nakama. Chopper nervously hid behind Kanji as he peered over his shoulder and the sniper patted his pinkish red hat. Kanji kept his hand on the rifle strapped across his back as he glared at Shoujuu, who was smiling way too much for his nerves.

Lucky Roux returned from the nearest bar with more food and a drink for Beckman. "There. You happy now?" Lucky asked as Ben snatched the drink.

"Shut it. It's starting."

"So… If that Shoujuu pulls anything funny… we really going to do it?"

"He's Yasopp's kid. So we'll protect him… If you see ANYTHING… Take him out."

Then, it started. "ONE!!" The snipers took a step. Usopp wasn't focusing on his fear this time… all he could really think about was the things he wanted to do.

"TWO!!" _I want to meet my dad._

"THREE!!!" _I want to keep going with my nakama until I die… Without the dying part._

"FOUR!!!" _I still have to go back to Kaya and tell her about all the things I've done. A promise is a promise right?_

"FIVE!!!" _Luffy's going to be the pirate king, so I'm gonna be right there with him until he gets there._

"SIX!!!!"_… I want to be a great sniper. WAY better than Shoujuu._

"SEVEN!!!!" _I want to be a brave man of the sea._

"EIGHT!!!!!" _DAD. I'm GOING to meet my DAD. I think… that's what I really want._

"NINE!!!!!!!"_… I'm going to make you both proud…_

"**_TEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_** _Mom… Dad…_

_**BANG!!!! BANG!!!!!**_

Once again… there was silence. Usopp clenched his teeth against a deep pain resonating from his shoulder. He felt dizzy and actually started to lose his balance. Shoujuu laughed loudly when he found there wasn't a scratch on him. "HAHAHAHA!!!! Too bad LONG NOSE!!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SCRATCH ME!!!!" Usopp unsteadily caught himself and smiled.

"Maybe not YOU… But if you could pay attention to something other than your ego, you would notice something's missing." Shoujuu froze when he found his right hand empty. There was a loud metallic clank as a rifle fell from the sky and landed on the ground behind him. Shoujuu looked around slowly and saw his gun in the grass. Usopp fell back onto the grass and grinned. "…I win!"

"**IT'S OVER!!!! THIS YEAR'S CHAMPION IS USSSSSOOOOOOOOOPP!!!!!!!!!!!" **The crowd jumped to their feet and roared with cheers and applause. "EVEN USING HIS OPPOSITE HAND USOPP WAS ABLE TO SHOOT SHOUJUU'S GUN AWAY!!!!!!! THAT IS AN IMMEDIATE DISQUALIFICATION FOR SHOUJUU AND USOPP IS OUR WINNER!!!!!!!" Nami sat back on the stands with a sigh of relief as the others raced to congratulate their sniper. Chopper was the first one to get to Usopp as he hugged him tightly and then turned his attention to the wound on his nakama's shoulder.

"It's not that bad Chopper! I—OWWWW!!! DON'T TOUCH IT!!!" Luffy tackled Usopp just then and the two of them fell onto the ground. Unfortunately it sent Usopp falling right on his wrecked arm. "OWWWWWWWWW!!! LUFFY!!! GET OFF!!!"

"Oops. Sorry Usopp!" Luffy laughed. He pulled Usopp back up from the ground and Sanji suddenly kicked Usopp over the head, sending the sniper right back onto the grass.

"WHAT THE HELL SANJI?!"

"You gave us all a damn heart attack and made Nami-san worry for nothing! Consider it a congrats." Sanji said with a grin.

"Oh, _thanks_!" Robin smiled kindly as her hands lifted Usopp back up from the ground and she gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks Robin!"

"Wonderful job Long Nose-kun!" Zoro nodded in silent agreement and Brook laughed happily. Franky clapped Usopp across the shoulder and congratulated him as Usopp cringed from the pain in his fresh wound that Franky noticed just after he hit him.

"Oh, sorry aniki."

"You guys want to kill me?!" Kanji laughed as he congratulated Usopp and then stepped aside when Nami came over… _Oh boy._ Usopp readied for pain to surge into his skull following Nami's fist… But it was really the opposite. Nami HUGGED Usopp. The sniper was stunned silent, along with the rest of the crew. Nami released him and smiled.

"Congrats Captain Usopp!" Usopp's mouth hung open. _She's only happy about the money… but a HUG?! _But then he noticed Sanji's fiery stare. _Oh shit…_

"YOU!!!!" A man screamed behind the crew. Usopp turned his attention to Shoujuu who was red in the face. "I can't believe I lost to a damn KID!!! It's a disgrace!!!!" Usopp was confused as kept his left hand on the gun next to him. "So I've only got one last thing to say to you, Long Nosed PUNK!!!!" Usopp swallowed nervously. Shoujuu smiled darkly.

"KILL ME."

"W-WHAT?!" Usopp asked with surprise, as the others looked astonished at the man.

"I've only lost to two damn people in this stupid world. I put together this crew to go and kill the guy who beat me. But when I lose to a Long Nosed IDIOT then there's no reason for me to keep living! HAHAHA!!! COME ON!!! DO IT!!!! THAT DAMN YASOPP WOULDN'T DO IT!!!! SO FINISH WHAT THAT WEAKLING WAS TO AFRAID TO FINISH!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Usopp stood up in a flash and marched up to Shoujuu. "Don't talk about Yasopp like that!!"

"What does it matter to you?!"

"EVERYTHING!!!" Usopp barked. By this time the crowd was watching nervously. You could have heard a pin drop as the onlookers froze. "You should be THANKFUL that he didn't kill you!…" Usopp's voice was quaking with anger and it made it difficult for him to continue. "If it's one thing I've learned from being on this crew is that if you're asking for death you're even more of a coward than someone running for their life!!" Nami felt a chill run down her spine as she thought about the incident with Arlong. "If you want to live then that shows that you're willing to keep fighting and not just give up because something goes wrong!! WHY WOULD YOU _WANT _TO DIE WHEN YOU STILL HAVE A LIFE TO FINISH?!?!?"

"Usopp…" Nami felt a tear roll down her cheek as she quickly rubbed it away and the others were stunned silent. Luffy smiled as he tipped his straw hat slightly over his eyes. _You have to give it to him. Usopp can really tell it how it is when he wants to._ Shoujuu, however, was not impressed.

"Stop yapping and kill me already."

"No way!! Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Heh… You're just as weak as that damn… Yasopp… WAIT A MINUTE." Shoujuu looked furiously at Usopp as the pieces started to come together. "… YOU."

Usopp backed away as his knees started to shake. "YOU'RE… YOU'RE HIS DAMN KID AREN'T YOU?!!!!!"

_Took you long enough. _Usopp thought but immediately froze when he was staring down the barrel of a gun that Shoujuu had pulled out from his belt. "DIE YOU SON OF A—!!"

"GOMU GOMU NO—!!!"

Kanji grabbed his rifle in the blink of an eye.

"PISTOL!!!!!"

_BANG!!!_

Shoujuu suddenly flew back and crashed into the ground following Luffy's vicious punch and his gun flew into the air with a bullet clogging the barrel. Usopp fell back on the ground as gasped for air and looked at the two guys in front of him. "… Thanks guys… just next time… can you not cut it so close?!" Luffy laughed as his arm snapped back into place and Kanji put his rifle back in the holster strapped oh his back.

"Nice shot!!" Luffy chimed to Kanji as the sniper smiled.

"You too!" The crowd actually started cheering as Shoujuu's crew ran over to their KO'ed captain. The announcer then came over the intercom.

"WELL!! That's one way to end an EPIC TOURNAMENT!!!!! But we still need to crown our new champion!!!!" Chopper transformed into his heavy point and grabbed Usopp from the ground with Franky and the two lifted their sniper onto their shoulders. Usopp couldn't help but laugh as they carried him to claim his prize at the stage that had been set up in front of the crowd.

Ben and Lucky sighed with relief as they lowered their guns and Beckman sat back against the tree. "That was close." Ben said with a deep breath. Lucky took a bite from the large piece of meat in his hand.

"Luffy had it all under control with that dragon tattoo dude."

"We should go before people see us." Ben said with a smile.

"Wait a sec Ben. We need to get Yasopp a little souvenir, right?" Lucky saw a photographer approaching to get photos of the winner. "Here Ben, give me a few bucks!!"

~*~

The crowd continued to cheer and chant Usopp's name… _Man… This is awesome!!!_ Usopp thought to himself as he felt a pride that he couldn't explain or even get near with his lies. The crew followed as Luffy and Brook danced and sang songs the skeleton played on his violin. Nami watched with growing beli symbols in her eyes when she saw the referee holding a case.

Chopper and Franky set Usopp back on the ground and let the sniper walk up to the referees and announcer. Kanji smiled as he started to walk away in the crowd but then heard someone calling out his name. "Wait Kanji!!" Usopp. He turned and saw his new nakama push through the mass of people and stop. The long nosed teen was messed up. His arm was wrapped tightly in the sling, his fingers were still an odd color, his left shoulder was bandaged and bleeding, and he also had the wound from their showdown and their bullets collided… But he was smiling like there was no tomorrow. "Where are you going?! Come on and claim your prize!!"

"… Prize? What are you talking about?"

"Second place!! Shoujuu was disqualified for trying to shoot me and you're the runner up! You still get 10,000 beli and a medal! … So? What are waiting for?! Come on!!!" Kanji chuckled.

"I don't know… You beat me fair in square. I don't---!"

"But you beat Shoujuu too!!" Usopp walked behind Kanji and started to push him forward with his left hand. "It'll be lonely in the winner's circle!!" Kanji laughed and grabbed Usopp in a headlock.

"Okay! Okay!! Let's go champ!!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!!!!!" The crowd's volume decreased as they looked up at the announcer, referees, and the two competitors. "Today we have seen it all!!! And after thorough deliberation we have decided that Shoujuu, the reigning champ, has been disqualified for trying to kill one of our competitors. SO!!! We have a runner up who gets to claim the prize!!!" The announcer smiled and covered the microphone with his hand as he looked back at Kanji and Usopp. "Finally. I was getting sick and tired of that Shoujuu mocking me while I was up here." Kanji and Usopp smiled.

"I told you. He's a dumb gorilla." Usopp chuckled and the announcer agreed.

"And that is… KANJI!!!!" Kanji stepped forward and the crowd gave him a rousing applause. Clapping, cheering, chanting… Many of the people in the town knew him as the kind pirate. They all knew how good of a sniper he was… and they were happy for him. Kanji smiled and bowed as the referee put a silver medal around his neck and handed him a suitcase with the beri. The sniper thought about his old nakama then…

_When the marines had attacked the ship Kanji and his crew fought bravely. Bombs exploded left and right. The sky was gray. Everything seemed hopeless. Kanji watched as his nakama slowly but surely fell. Kanji was suddenly shot in the chest as he fell onto the deck and bullets flew past his head. He looked up to see his first mate standing in the bullet fire, shooting back._

"_TARI!!!!" The pirate continued to shoot and the remaining members of the crew joined._

"_CAPTAIN!!!" Tari yelled over the sound of explosions and bullets flying. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE GREATEST SNIPER IN THE WORLD RIGHT?!?! SO WE'LL NEVER LET YOU DIE UNTIL YOU ACCOMPLISH THAT GOAL!!!!" Kanji couldn't move as he struggled to get his rifle. But it was too late. The last of his nakama fell to the ground and Tari was shot multiple times._

"_EVERYONE!!!!!" Tari suddenly turned and grabbed Kanji by his waist and ran to the railing. _

"_Get out of here… I won't let you die, captain."_

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, TARI?!?! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!!!!" Tari looked over the railing and saw a large piece of wood in the water. _

"_Nah. Sorry, Kanji… But you're gonna go alone on this one." Tari threw Kanji from the ship and the captain landed on the board with a large thump. "So long Kanji." Tari turned and kept the marine's attention on him. "COME ON YOU STUPID MARINES!!! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!!!!"_

"_TARI!!!!" All Kanji could remember was a large bomb hitting the ship and exploding, tearing the ship to shreds. Kanji screamed for his nakama… but no one came… They were all dead… Gone… Kanji was stranded at sea for a week, and just barely lived when he landed on a remote island. Kanji gave up on being a pirate and disappeared. He would compete in tournaments, or do anything that had to do with sniping… But he never met anyone he would consider a nakama…_

Until then. Usopp and his crew had completely changed his mindset. Usopp was really a sniper who gave him a run for his money, and never doubted Kanji for a second. The more he thought about it… The more he was going to miss him. It had been years since he had really talked to anyone… And now he felt as though he could never be quiet again. He turned and saw Usopp smiling joyfully and gave Kanji a thumb up. Kanji knew then… he knew that it was time to stop blaming himself for what had happened… and do what his nakama had believed he could do. Kanji stepped back as the announcer prepared to introduce the new champion. "AND!!! THE WINNER YOU'VE BEEN CHEERING FOR SINCE THE BEGINNING!!!!" The announcer waved his hand dramatically. "USSSOOOOOOOOOPP!!!!!!!" The cheers were deafening as Usopp stepped forward and was presented with his trophy. The referee was about to hand him the suitcase but it was instantly snatched away by Nami.

"I'll take that for him!" The navigator sang as she embraced the case and seemed to glide off stage. All the while she sang, "Beri, Beri!! How I've missed you!!" Usopp shook his head and then lifted the trophy triumphantly. The crowd roared and flashes went off from cameras. Kanji clapped loudly and the straw-hat crew celebrated their sniper's victory.

"THAT'S OUR SNIPER!!! HE'S THE BEST!!! DID YOU SEE IT?! HE BEAT THE REST!!!!"

Usopp laughed. _And so the Great Captain Usopp took one final bow. _

* * *

To Be Continued…

That's right!!! It isn't over just yet!!!

HAPpY HOLiDAYS EVERYONE!!!!!!! I hope this is a good small gift for those of you who have been waiting for the next chapter.

USOPP IS THE BEST!!! It's official now!!!! Ah, my sweet Long Nose!! I really talked a lot about his father in this one. And Usopp totally OWNED Shoujuu. Stupid Gorilla. That's a lesson for you!!! Do not mess with the GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP!!!! LOL I had way too much fun when the crew kept hurting him. It was just to funny.

Like how I finished Shoujuu off? XD I've been waiting for that part since the first time I wrote Shoujuu's name… But didn't you notice something… Odd? Hmm… I can't just tell you but I'll let you ponder it until the next chapter. :D

And man… I felt SORRY for Kanji!!!! I thought about his story and had to get it down before I actually cried. XD I know, that sounds weird… but he's cute!!

I really hope you like it, and please leave reviews! It makes me really happy when you do!!

Yosh! Talk to you later and have a great holiday!!!

~Smudgeandfrank 3


	10. Chapter 9: Sayonara

After the tournament the straw-hats partied into the night. Luffy made a toast before the festivities began after everyone had their drinks. Kanji had been invited with the agreement of everyone… except the cook. Sanji kept his eye on Nami and the sniper through the entire night. Luffy raised his mug into the air and smiled. "Congrats Usopp, our sniper extraordinaire, for winning the sniper's tournament!!! AND for kicking Shoujuu's ass!!!!"

"KANPAI!!!!!!!!" Usopp laughed aloud as the others danced around to Brook's songs and the crew ate the food they had purchased with the money he had received for being the victor. Usopp would have joined them… but the injuries he had sustained that day held him back. Chopper had given him a LONG lecture on the fact that his wounds needed to heal, and that wouldn't happen if he didn't take it easy. So, Usopp simply enjoyed the others insanity. Chopper danced on the table with chopsticks in his nose, Luffy was bloated from all of the food he had eaten, and Franky did his SUPA pose to the music. Brook played song after song and Kanji started to learn the words to each and every one. Of course he knew Binks Sake, being a former pirate, but he had to follow the others lead's for the other tunes. Zoro passed out an hour after the party began from how much sake he drank in a small amount of time. Robin clapped to the beat, along with Nami.

Sanji sang and cheered with them, still watching Kanji suspiciously until he decided the coast was clear between him and Nami… but a little more spying couldn't hurt. The moon was high in the sky when the wild party ended. Luffy and Chopper had to be carried to bed by Franky and Brook and Zoro groggily followed. Robin wished everyone a good night and departed from the galley that was a wreck. Sanji started to wash the dishes in the sink while Nami and Kanji picked up the trash and scattered food around the room. Usopp yawned and rubbed his eyes. The pain in his right arm started to come back but he was too tired to really be overly concerned about it.

"You guys need any help?" Usopp asked but Nami shook her head.

"You've done enough today. Arigatou Usopp." Nami smiled kindly as Kanji nodded in agreement. "Go ahead and get some sleep baka. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Usopp nodded and lazily stood up from the table.

"Alright. Night--!" He took a step forward when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Nami noticed he was swaying slightly back and forth. "Usopp? What's wrong?" Before anyone could react the sniper fell back onto the floor with a loud thud. "Usopp!!" Nami and Kanji dropped their brooms and plates and hurried over to the long nose. Nami kneeled on the ground when she noticed what was wrong. She sighed.

"He's just like Luffy… He fell asleep." Sanji chuckled as Kanji laughed quietly.

"Well, he did get shot twice and got his arm torn to pieces in one day. That would tire anybody out." Sanji said calmly as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"It would probably kill most people." Kanji stated. Nami chuckled.

"That's for sure. The pain was probably getting to him. Sanji-kun? Can you take him to bed?" The cook nodded and walked over to the passed put sniper and pulled him up from the ground, staying away from his right arm and the bullet wound on his left shoulder.

"Come on Long Nose."

"Arigatou Sanji-kun."

"Anything for you my beautiful Nami-swan!" Sanji exited the room with the limp at Usopp his side. Kanji and Nami continued to clean the Galley until it was nearly back to normal. Kanji sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I had better go."

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"Nah. I've got a hotel room. They're making me pay a small fortune for it, even with the competitors discount, so I'd better use it." Nami chuckled and nodded.

"Come by tomorrow morning so everyone can say good bye. Usopp would kill me if we left without giving him a chance to thank you and all… That reminds me." Nami walked over to Kanji and gave him a small hug. "Thank you for helping Usopp Kanji! I don't know what we'd do without the long nose." The sniper was petrified for a minute as his face turned bright red and he watched the door nervously for Sanji to return.

"N-no problem Nami!" Nami released him when she heard Sanji close the door to the men's quarters.

"You'd better go unless you want to die." Nami said happily. Kanji agreed and quickly exited the room and leapt from the ship. Sanji entered the galley and looked around. _He's gone. Now I can speak with my beautiful Nami-swan._

~*~

Usopp woke up later than the others, and wouldn't have woken up at all if Sanji and Zoro hadn't startled their morning brawl on the deck. Usopp pulled the pillow over his head but sat up immediately when his arm started to throb. _Time to get up._ Luffy suddenly burst into the room and cheered, "USOPP~~!!!!!! Wake up!!!!" Usopp groaned before waving to his captain, showing he was awake. "Oh! Morning Usopp!! Chopper wanted me to get you so he can check your injuries!!" Luffy was way to chipper on the subject for Usopp's liking.

"Great…"

"Yeah! And Kanji wants you to meet him up at the field before you go!"

"Yosh…" Usopp sat up in his bunk and rubbed the cast over his arm.

"Oh… and there was one other thing." Luffy put his hand to his chin in thought as Usopp looked over happily at the gleaming gold trophy that was now on his night stand. "That's it!" Luffy said happily after realizing what he had forgotten. "… You were late getting up and your breakfast was getting cold… so I ate it for you!"

"DAMMIT LUFFY!!!!"

~*~

Usopp hurried up into the town from the ship after Nami told him they would be leaving shortly. Chopper had given him pain medication for his arm so the throbbing had ceased for the moment, which was a HUGE relief for the sniper. He looked down at his fingers that had stopped twitching. _Finally! My hand's not spazzing out anymore!! … Hmm… That reminds me… What happened to Shoujuu? His crew was helping him and all… but I never saw him leave the field… Oh well. If I never see that gorilla ever again I would not be disappointed. _When he reached the town he was treated like a hero! Everyone he passed acted like he had lived there all his life, congratulating him, using his name and not long nose, even girls said hello and congrats! _Sanji would be so jealous right now. _

He soon ran into the bar tender who had given him the money to enter the tournament. The man smiled widely when Usopp walked by. "Well, well! If it isn't the sniping champ!"

"Ah! Yo! Make some money with the whole betting deal?" The man nodded enthusiastically.

"Ohhh yeah. Actually, I'm glad I ran into you! Here." He handed him a one hundred-beli bill.

"Wh-what's this for?!"

"For winning! Trust me, after I bet it all on you and won, there's plenty of those to go around. Thanks kid!!" The man turned and walked back into the bar, giving Usopp one last wave. Usopp looked at the money in his hands. He surveyed the surrounding area, just ready for Nami to jump out and take his gift at any moment, but she was nowhere in sight. He quickly stuck it in his pocket and kept walking. _Nami is NOT going to get this… Unless she threatens to kill me._

Usopp continued proudly as his steps turned into a march. _The Great Captain Usopp paraded down the town's streets. The locals cheered his name! Girls flocked to me as I kept by brave demeanor. There were wild applause and cheers as I went to meet my nakama! "It's HIM!" "It's Sogeking!!!" "HOORAY!!!" "Please! Take what ever your heart desires!!" "He defeated Shoujuu!!" "OUR HERO!!!" _Usopp wasn't really watching where he was going as he stumbled over a display that a street seller had set up. Trinkets and other items clanked loudly as they fell onto the ground and shattered. Usopp froze when he saw the owner's furious expression.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING LONG NOSE!!!"

"Ah-ah I'm sorry! I didn't-!"

"You had better pay for those!!" The man pointed to the crumbled items on the ground. "They're rare antiques from West Blue!!!" Usopp rubbed his neck.

"Umm… Do I have to? You know I'm the guy who won-!"

"What the hell do I care?! You had better pay up!!!"

"Okay, okay!! How much do you want?" The man thought it over.

"100 beli."

"You can't be serious~!!!" The man tilted his head in the direction of his rifle that was sitting on the table. Usopp sighed and reached into his pocket and begrudgingly handed the money to the storeowner. After the transaction was complete Usopp continued to go to the field… His triumphant feeling left just as fast as it had come. But as he continued his monologue it was revived. _Everything was going perfectly until a man threatened to kill me for my money! Unfortunately, he was able to take the beli that he desired… but he did not get far with my deadly aim pointed at the back of his head as he retreated. _

~*~

Kanji stood on the cliff face of the field. It fell sharply into the ocean as the waves lapped at the rocks below. The sniper was in deep thought as he watched the blue water that stretched endlessly into the distance. Then, he heard his name. "There you are Kanji!" Kanji turned and saw Usopp coming from the town. He smiled.

"Glad to see you're alright. You had Nami and I worried last night."

"Heh. You never really have to worry about me! I'm invincible!" Usopp chuckled as Kanji laughed aloud.

"Seems that way." The field was actually pretty beautiful. The stands were gone, along with the stage, targets, the competitors' tent, and the announcer's look out post. Now there was only green grass being pushed by a small breeze and the white chalk that still remained on the blades showing the markers. "So," Kanji started once Usopp was standing next to him. "You guys are leaving today, huh?"

"Yep. Onto a new adventure where I will somehow almost be killed and the crew will be in danger. It's routine." Usopp stated. Kanji chuckled.

"Hopefully not!" Kanji looked back at the water. "You know… you've helped me make a decision."

"Decision? What's that?" Kanji smiled.

"I'm… going to go and find some new nakama and… be a pirate again!" Usopp smiled excitedly.

"Are you serious?!" Kanji nodded. "SUGE!!!" Usopp was just as excited as Kanji was. "You'll do great _Captain_ Kanji!!"

Kanji grinned. "Thanks. If I'm going to be the best sniper, then I can't just sit here. Besides," Kanji pointed at Usopp. "It'll give me a chance to have that rematch."

"You bet!!… I still say I won the race here." Usopp said mockingly.

"No way!! I told you, that tree root tripped me up!! It was interference!" The two snipers started to crack up until they could hardly breath. Usopp sighed when he finally caught his breath.

"Thanks for everything Kanji."

"I should be saying that to you champ. You're one hell of a sniper. Just keep going and I have no doubt you'll meet your old man." Usopp's grin grew. "Oh! That's right! Here!"

Kanji handed Usopp and piece of folded paper. The long nose studied it. "What is it?"

"Go ahead and open it." Usopp carefully unfolded it and found it was a picture from a newspaper. He looked at it carefully… It was a photograph from the sniper's tournament from two years earlier.

"Th-this is…"

"Yep! It's the one other tournament Shoujuu lost in." Usopp studied the men in the picture. The announcer was there next to the refs enthusiastically speaking to the crowd. Shoujuu was standing in the back with a murderous glare in his eyes for the man standing in front of him holding a gleaming trophy and a case. Usopp had to close his eyes and open them a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The man was pretty tall, had a very similar face to his own, dreadlocks, and a LONG musket on his back.

"Yasopp." Kanji said as he pushed his hands into his pockets. "That's him. I was there for the tournament. I didn't compete because I had still been trying to get my wounds to heal when I lost my nakama, and I didn't really want to try. I knew that if Yasopp was in the tournament I had no chance." Usopp was staring at the picture like he had just seen a ghost. "After that picture was taken Shoujuu tried to kill Yasopp. He trapped him in a back alley and tried to shoot him, but Yasopp beat him to the gun and stopped Shoujuu's attack. I guess that's when Shoujuu asked him to kill him. But he didn't… Just like you!" Kanji chuckled a little as Usopp slowly smiled. He had tears welling up in his eyes that he quickly rubbed away.

"My damn arm hurts like hell." Usopp said trying to hide the fact that he was crying. Kanji smiled kindly and slapped Usopp across his un-injured shoulder. "Th-thanks… Thanks a ton Kanji!! I-I never even really knew what he looked like until now! DOMO ARIGATOU!!!" Kanji nodded with a smile.

"Anytime!"

"EEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!!" Usopp and Kanji jumped when screams emanated from the town. The two snipers listened to the insanity coming from the town.

"They're here!!! WHY?!"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!!"

"WHERE ARE THE STRAW-HATS?!?!"

Usopp and Kanji were still confused until another person screamed, "THE MARINES!!!!"

"M-MARINES?!" Usopp yelped. "What are they doing here?! And how did they know WE were here?!" Usopp and Kanji both had the same thought at that moment.

"You don't think…" Kanji growled.

"What do you want to bet…" Usopp grumbled.

They thought back to Shoujuu and how he had disappeared after the tournament.

"_And after I'm done with you and the rest of these posers you had better watch your step!! I'm not afraid to tip the marines off to round up you and your sorry pack of 'nakama'!!" _

"THAT DAMN GORILLA TOLD THE MARINES!!!" Usopp said as he slapped his forehead. Kanji shook his head in disbelief.

"Scum bag Gorilla. That's all he is." Suddenly Kanji and Usopp saw a marine rush out onto the field. The man looked at Usopp and Kanji for a moment before raising an alarm.

"I FOUND HIM!!! THE STRAW-HAT SNIPER!!!" The man screamed and Usopp yelped.

"WHY ME?! WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN?!?!" Kanji chuckled and patted Usopp's shoulder.

"Go on Usopp. You'd better get back to your ship quick!"

"Wh-what about you Kanji?!" Kanji ripped the sleeve of his shirt from his right arm revealing the red dragon tattoo. He swiftly took his rifle from his back and pointed the elongated gold and silver barrel at the swarm of marines filing onto the field.

"I've missed kicking these guy's asses for a while." Usopp grinned but then immediately screamed when a bullet whizzed past his head.

"Great meeting you Kanji! Thanks and… GOOD BYE!!!!" Usopp turned tail and ran for his life and bullets flew past him, striking the ground and missing him by inches. Kanji simply stood there until he decided they were all within range and sent a cloud of bullets into the air that slammed into the marines. Kanji grinned.

"Miss me boys?"

~*~

"Ahh, this is the best!" Nami sighed contently as the rays of the sun warmed her body. Robin nodded as the two sun bathed to get a tan. Sanji was there in a matter of seconds with refreshments and oil. He looked lovingly at their decorated swimsuits.

"Ah, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan!! Your beauty is un paralleled!!" The cook sang as he handed the women their drinks.

"Arigatou Sanji-kun."

"Arigatou Cook-san."

"OF COURSE MY BEAUTIFUL ANGELS!!!!" Zoro huffed with annoyance as he continued to lift his weights.

"Would you shut it already love cook? You're giving me a damn head ache." Zoro growled as Sanji gave him a cold stare.

"What did you say Marimo?!" A few moments later a battle ensued and Luffy cheered as he gnawed on a large piece of meat. Chopper was fishing with Brook as the two of them stared at the water and Franky joined to look.

"Anything bros?"

"Nope." Chopper sighed. "I hope Usopp gets here soon! He can always catch something!" Suddenly the small reindeer heard a voice coming from the hill leading to the chip. He looked over to the trees but didn't see anyone.

"What is it Chopper-san?" Brook asked as Chopper jumped down from the railing and set his pole down before going to the other side of the ship.

"I hear someone." Chopper waited for a moment as the voice got louder and closer. Just then he saw Usopp running full speed through the trees in the distance. "Ah! It's Usopp!"

"HURRY!!!! EVERYONE!!!! WE'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!" Usopp screamed as he raced around the trees to the ship.

"Hm?" Nami and Robin sat up and turned to see Usopp. Zoro and Sanji paused their battle and Luffy looked over the railing.

"Why's that Usopp?" Luffy asked loudly.

"DON'T ASK WHY!!!!! JUST GET THE SHIP READY!!!!" Chopper then noticed a large noise coming from beyond the hill. Suddenly marines started to flow over the hill like a wave.

"WHAT THE HELL???!!!!! MARINES????!!!!!" The crew screamed as Usopp panted and shook his head.

"I TOLD YOU WE NEED TO RUN!!!!!" A bullet zoomed past his head. "JEEZ!!!! STOP THAT DAMMIT!!!!" Nami started shouting orders as Franky prepared to use the Coup De Burst. They released the sails, pulled up the anchor and turned the front of the Thousand Sunny towards the open ocean. The ship started to pull away from the shore as Usopp panicked. "W-W-W-WAIT A SEC!!! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I'M NOT ON THE SHIP!!!!"

Luffy chuckled and prepared to grab his nakama back on the island. Chopper stopped him nervously. "Wait Luffy!! Make sure not to grab Usopp's arms!! They're too injured!!"

"Oh! Okay!" Luffy said thoughtfully before sending his arm stretching all the way back to Usopp.

"Phew! For a second there I thought you were--!" Luffy's hand suddenly grabbed Usopp's long thin nose as the sniper yelped. "W-W-WAIT LUFFY!!! WHY?! WHY THE NOSE?!?!" Before he could argue any further Luffy pulled back with all of his might and sent Usopp flying onto the deck with a loud crash.

"We're ready Franky!" Luffy said happily as the Coup De Burst was engaged and the Thousand Sunny flew into the sky as the marines watched dumbfounded from the ground. Usopp rubbed his red and sore nose before sitting up and looking back to the field where Kanji had created a pile of marines and many were retreating. Kanji looked up to the ship and waved and Usopp waved back. The ship then fell back into the water and the crew was on the move again. After things had settled back down Usopp was lying at the front of the ship looking intently at the picture of his father in his hand.

Chopper and Luffy noticed their nakama lying there and went over to inspect the paper in his hand. "What's that Usopp?" Chopper asked curiously.

"A picture of my dad." He said with a small smile.

"Suge!! Luffy cheered as he snatched the picture from Usopp's hand.

"OI! Luffy!!" Usopp snatched it right back protectively. "This is mine!!"

"Sorry Usopp." Luffy whined. Usopp sighed and handed his captain the picture.

"Fine. You can look, just be careful." Luffy brightened as he looked at the picture and Chopper looked over his shoulder.

"HAHAHA!! Look at those dreadlocks!! I never thought Yasopp would change his hair!!" Usopp looked at the picture.

"It is an interesting choice…"

"What are you guys looking at?" Franky asked.

"Usopp's dad!" Luffy and Chopper chimed.

"Yohoho! I have never seen your father Usopp-san!" Brook laughed. "Ah, but I can not see because I do not have eyes. YOHOHOHO!!! Skull joke!"

"Yeah, me neither! Let's see it Long Nose!" Sanji said as he, Brook, and Franky all joined to look.

"Your father looks a lot like you long-nose kun!" Robin said sweetly.

"Except for the long nose." Nami laughed.

"… His hair's definitely interesting." Zoro said as he studied the picture. Now the entire crew was staring at the picture. Usopp chuckled as he rubbed his long nose proudly. He later put the photo next to his trophy with a huge smile. _Everything's back to normal. _He then heard dinner being handed out up in the galley and Luffy cheering.

"YOU HAD BETTER NOT EAT MY FOOD LUFFY!!!!!!"

_The End…_

OR IS IT??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

TO BE CONTINUED………………………………………………………………

* * *

O-o Whoa… talk about a long chapter. I really didn't think it would be long at all but man was I wrong. It just kept going!! XD Hope you all didn't mind however. Man Shoujuu's the biggest jerk I've ever come up with!!! Even after Usopp, Kanji, and Luffy sparred his life he STILL got a hold of the marines!!!

But, as I said before USOPP IS THE BEST!!!! You knew he would win didn't you?? XD

AND IT'S NOT OVER!!!! I was planning to end it right here, but then I forgot something major… What about Ben and Lucky?… You'll just have to see. *rubs hands together and chuckles* Well, hope you like the chapter!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Your comments really help!!!


	11. Epilogue

**On a remote island in the new world…**

Men talked happily over their drinks as they sat on the ground, rocks, wooden chairs, and tables… pretty much what ever was around that could be used. The sun was brightly shinning through the tropical trees as a red haired man took a huge gulp of the drink he had in his hand.

"Oi, captain, don't you think you've had enough?" A man with dreadlocks chuckled. "You're going to drink yourself into a comma Shanks."

Shanks laughed in a drunken daze. "Oh, come on Yasopp! I can take WAY more than this!" He handed Yasopp a bottle full of booze that the sniper refused. "Live a little! You haven't had any booze today mop head!!" Shanks insisted but Yasopp chuckled and shook his head.

"I already told you," The sniper pointed to a large white cast covering the lower section of his shattered right leg and the bandages over his bruised and broken ribs. "The doc said I can't have any booze with the medication he gave me for these. This is the fifth time I've told you!" Shanks tilted his head.

"Really?"

"Really."

"…Hm!… Don't remember."

"Of course you don't." The two stopped talking when a crewmember approached them.

"Captain, Yasopp, Ben and Lucky are back!" Shanks laughed happily.

"Awesome!!" The captain cheered as he told another man to bring two more drinks for his nakama. Shanks took one last drink when he noticed his mug was empty. He eyed Yasopp's full bottle but the sniper quickly took it from his captain's reach.

"No way. You've had PLENTY." Shanks looked over and saw Ben and Lucky approaching with smiles on their faces.

"There you guys are!! Welcome back!!" Shanks said as he raised his empty mug and Yasopp nodded in agreement.

"Sorry to make you guys go all that way just to tell me how a tournament went… but as you can see there is no way in hell I was going to get very far."

"Nah. That's all right Yasopp!" Lucky said happily. "Like we said, you're still lucky to be alive after that giant pretty much squashed you like a bug!"

"You had us worried damn bastard." Ben sighed as Yasopp laughed proudly.

"However, if I remember it correctly, if I hadn't gotten back up and shot the thing's weak spot you two would be pancakes right now!" Yasopp said as he gave a huge smile to Lucky and Ben. Ben turned up his nose.

"We would have been fine." Ben scoffed.

"Uh-huh." Yasopp said sarcastically.

"Well, Lucky would be fine!" Shanks laughed.

"Why's that?" Lucky asked.

"The giant would have bounced off of you like an airbag!!" The group laughed happily until Yasopp interjected.

"So, how'd the tournament go anyway? Shoujuu compete again?"

"Of course." Ben sighed but then he and Lucky smiled strangely at each other. Yasopp became slightly suspicious. "But… He lost!"

"No way! He lost again? That's great!!" Yasopp laughed. Lucky nodded.

"To a kid by the way."

"Really?! A kid's beating him now?! Man, he's really lost his 'touch'. Stupid gorilla." Yasopp laughed.

"I really hated that guy." Shanks chuckled.

"Remember when he would _only_ call me mop head?" Yasopp asked his nakama.

"And he tried to kill you after. That was some great entertainment!" Shanks said happily as he suddenly pulled another bottle of booze from his jacket pocket and started to drink.

Yasopp stared at his captain with surprise when he noticed the bottle he had taken was gone. "How the hell--?"

"So! We have something to show you Yasopp!" Lucky said proudly as he and Ben snickered. Ben handed Yasopp a picture wrapped in paper.

The sniper analyzed it. "What is it?"

"A souvenir!" Lucky laughed.

"We got a picture of the winner for you. Shoujuu's not in it because he was disqualified for trying to shoot the kid right out in the open. But, it still works." Ben waited for a second as the sniper opened it. Ben and Lucky laughed quietly as Yasopp held the picture in his hands. The kid at the front of the picture looked like he had just fought a battle for his life. He had a huge cast around his right arm in a sling, bandages around his leg and around a fairly new gunshot wound. Yasopp focused intently on the teen. He was so familiar… _Wait a second… Black hair… a face like mine… that NOSE…_ Shanks looked over his sniper's shoulder at the picture.

"…Who is this Ben, Lucky?!" Yasopp asked anxiously.

"Why? He look familiar?" Ben asked with a chuckle.

"… He looks… just like…" Yasopp shook his head. _It couldn't be… COULD IT?!_

"He was really something!" Lucky said with a tone filled with mischief. "Actually… he was a great sniper! A lot like you! Shoujuu busted his arm and the kid still beat him even when he used his opposite hand!"

"Really?" Shanks asked with interest.

"Yep. He shot Shoujuu's gun out of his hand instead of shooting the gorilla in the finals… What was his name Lucky?" Yasopp looked up at Ben and Lucky with curiosity and anxiousness.

"Hmm… I don't remember! It started with a… U… didn't it?" Lucky asked with a grin. Yasopp knew they were hiding something.

"That's right! And it ended with 'sopp… Right?"

"Right, right!" Yasopp couldn't take it anymore.

"What the heck are you guys trying to say?! Was his name?… Was he?… Was it USOPP?!?!" Yasopp prodded as Shanks looked at the picture again and noticed how it did look a lot like Yasopp's kid.

"Was that it?" Ben asked Lucky.

"I don't know! He was with a group of pirates… Oh well! We'll remember sometime!" Lucky and Ben laughed loudly as they started to walk away and Yasopp stammered.

"O-OI!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Yasopp stood up against the pain and limped after his amused nakama. "TELL ME!!! WAS IT USOPP?!?!? OI!!! BEN!!! LUCKY!!!! DAMN BASTARDS!!!!! TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shanks continued to sit on the ground as he studied the picture Yasopp had left lying next to the captain. He looked at the picture carefully when he noticed a boy standing in the background with a straw hat, seemingly cheering for the long nose holding his trophy up with his one good arm.

"… Luffy… and Usopp?… Nakama?" The captain thought about it for a second before standing to follow his injured nakama and taking another drink. "That's irony at its best!!"

~*~

Back on the Thousand Sunny…

Luffy and Usopp felt a cold shiver run down their backs before they looked curiously around the ship for the source. No one was doing anything unusual and everything was pretty quiet. Usopp looked at Luffy on the rail. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah. That was weird!" Luffy said as he continued to hold the fishing pole.

"What wrong?" Chopper asked.

"Did you guys feel that?" Usopp asked as Chopper and Brook looked at each other with confusion and shook their heads.

"There was this weird cold feeling!!" Luffy said with curiosity.

"Perhaps someone was talking about you without you knowing Luffy-san, Usopp-san." Brook supposed.

"Oh! I've heard of that! But who would…" Usopp said thoughtfully.

"Or maybe we're hungry!!" Luffy said with a grin. "Oi Usopp!! Come help me break into the fridge!!"

"Heck no. I'm still hurt baka." He said pointing at the cast and the wounds on his shoulder and leg.

"Okay! I'll do it then!!!"

_ 10 minutes later_…

Luffy came limping out from the galley with a massive lump on his head and red marks on his body where the cook had kicked him senseless. The captain jumped back onto the railing and grabbed his fishing pole. Chopper and Brook looked back to their poles in the water with a sigh and Usopp shook his head.

"Told you baka."

~*~

PLEASE REVIEW!

THAT'S IT!!!!! IT'S DONE!!!!! *party erupts behind me as I write the last few words*

HAHA!!! I am victorious just like the Great Captain Usopp!!!!

Phew… Like the way I ended it?????? I couldn't just let Ben and Lucky fall off the edge of the world could I? And I had to put Yasopp in there. Shanks two but mainly Yasopp. I love him even if he did leave Usopp… but he is a pirate and a pirate has to go when he's called!! And I tried to make Yasopp a lot like Usopp as far as character go. Like father like son right?

I also was just thinking of how Yasopp might figure out his kid is a pirate… does he already know??? I just wish they'd throw in a flashback for good old father and son!!! WHEN?!?! XD

But, I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY!!!! HOORAY FOR USOPP!!! HOORAY FOR KANJI!!!! HOORAY FOR THE STRAW HATS AND THE RED HAIRS!!!!!! BOO FOR SHOUJUU!!!!!! XD

Usopp: Damn gorilla.

SO!!! If you have any requests for stories or anything please blurt them out!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF MY FIRST FULL CHAPTER STORY!!!! :D

Domo Arigatou mina. (Thank you so much everyone.) *bows to the readers* Cya!!

~Smudgeandfrank


End file.
